Raichu Tales
by Raichu316
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Pikachu Evolved? What if Team Rocket became the main characters. And because he lost a rare pokemon Ash became inraged with hatred? Well, this is exactly what this fic is about. Raichu Rules!
1. Goodbye Pikachu, Hello Raichu!

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon is copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo,   
  
and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
So Long Pikachu, Hello Raichu!  
  
It was a sunny day and the sky was peaceful and bright. Our heroes decided to take a rest in a shady forest by a   
  
gently running stream.  
  
"It sure is nice here," Missy commented, "and it looks like Horsea and my other pokemon love it!"  
  
"Yea, and Squirtle seems to be having a blast too!" Ash added as he watched Pikachu rest.  
  
"Well, stopping here was a good idea." Said Brock as he jotted down some notes on his notepad.   
  
"Not just for us, but our pokemon needed to relax and have some time away from fighting battles."   
  
"Yea, I guess your right!" Misty smiled.  
  
They were so distracted by watching their Pokemon they didn't notice something rustling in the bushes behind them,   
  
some kind of small dark creature. It moved closer and closer trying to get a better look at the strangers, but also tying   
  
to stay hidden. Two large eyes glared at the group...watching them.  
  
"Well," said Ash as he stretched and stood up. Pikachu got up and jumped onto Ash's shoulders, " we'd better get   
  
going if we are gonna make it to the next city by night fall. I want to hurry so I can get a badge at the gym there."   
  
"Ok," Brock and Misty agreed as they all called back their Pokemon and headed down the path toward Arason City.  
  
As they disappeared the creature leaped out of the bushes and on to the trail. It was a Poliwag. It stared down onto   
  
the trail for a while thinking about what to do then it ran off to the left back into the forest. Soon the Poliwag came   
  
up to a camp where there was a campfire, a tent, and lots of cooking utensils lying around.   
  
The Poliwag stopped and called out. "Poliwag, Poliwag!"   
  
The noise attracted a young male pokemon trainer from inside the tent. He came out dressed in hiking clothes with a   
  
cap on his head.   
  
"What's the matter Poliwag?" He said as we walked up to it.  
  
"Poliwag wag poli wag wag poliwag!" shouted the Poliwag as it jumped up and down.  
  
The boy thought for a minute trying to figure out what Poliwag was saying.  
  
"Poliwag wag poli wag wag Poliwag!" shouted the Poliwag as it continued to jump up and down.  
  
"Are you saying you saw someone?"  
  
"Poliwag," it nodded it head.  
  
"Trainers?"   
  
It nodded again.  
  
"Where?"   
  
Poliwag faced its back north and used it's tail as a pointer. "Poliwag."  
  
"This is perfect!" The boy smiled as he began to pack up his equipment.  
  
"So this is the Arason City Gym." Said Ash as they stared at a huge white building. There was a   
  
path heading to the door with flowers all around and a huge fountain over to the side. "What is the badge that I could   
  
get here?"   
  
"Well, according to what I've heard Arason City is where trainers can get an Ice Badge." Brock said.  
  
"An Ice Badge huh," said Ash. "Well, I'm ready for battle. How about you Pikachu?"  
  
"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu nodded as they headed to the door of the gym.  
  
As they got to the door they stopped.  
  
"Maybe we should knock first!" Misty suggested.  
  
"Good idea," said Ash as he knocked 3 times on the door.  
  
After a second or two the door slowly creaked open and a small little girl stepped out. She was about five years old,   
  
red hair, freckles, wearing a little red dress.   
  
"Are you Pokemon trainers?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Uh , yes." Ash answered.  
  
"Come with me." She smiled as she led them into the Gym.  
  
The further they went into the Gym the colder it got. Finally they reached a large room. It was very cold and there   
  
were tiny icicles coming off the ceiling and walls. There were seats along the sidelines and the battlefield was solid   
  
ice.   
  
"Wait here," the little girl said as she ran off out of the area.  
  
"Gee, it's sure is cold in here," Misty shivered.  
  
"I guess the gym leader will use some ice and water type Pokemon." Ash said.  
  
"Yea, I think you should use your Squirtle to battle here." Brock suggested.  
  
"Want to use some of my water Pokemon, Ash?" asked Misty.  
  
"No thanks, I think Squirtle can do the job. Besides I have Krabby and Pikachu for back up just in case."  
  
"That is if you can use more than one pokemon to battle with. Remember some gyms only allow one Pokemon." Brock   
  
pointed out.  
  
"Yeah that's right!" Ash said staring at all the ice.  
  
The little girl walked back in and a large woman appeared behind her. The woman was about 5'11, long red hair,   
  
skinny, and shimmering blue eyes. Brock face started to turn bright red.  
  
"I wonder if she's the gym leader?" Ash said.  
  
"I wonder if she's available?" Brock said in his weird goofy voice.  
  
"Cool it Brock." Said Misty as she push Brock away.  
  
The woman approached them.  
  
"Are you the gym leader?" Ash asked boldly.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm Angelica and who might you be?"  
  
"I am Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a pokemon battle to earn an Ice Badge." Ash said.  
  
"Ash I except your challenge take your place on the ice field." Angelica said.  
  
They each went to one side of the battlefield and stared at each other for quite some time as if trying to decide   
  
how good of a trainer the other was.  
  
"We will use only 3 pokemon each, no time limit," Angelica called out.  
  
"Fine let's battle!" Ash called back.  
  
"Trainers ready...........BEGAN!" the little girl shouted as she rung the bell starting the battle.  
  
"Go Vaporeon!" Angelica shouted as Vaporeon appeared from the pokeball.  
  
"Go Squirtle!" Ash shouted as Squirtle appeared from the pokeball.  
  
"Vaporeon...water gun!"  
  
"Squirtle you use your water gun too!"  
  
Vaporeon and Squirtle both fired their water guns. Vaporeon's water gun was strong, but not strong enough and   
  
Squirtle's water gun hit Vaporeon and sent it flying into the air and land hard onto the ice.  
  
"Squirtle, skull bash attack now!" Ash commanded as Squirtle charged at Vaporeon and it knocked   
  
Vaporeon to the side. Angelica called Vaporeon back.   
  
"Quite impressive Ash....now try this one....go Cloyster!" Angelica shouted as Cloyster appeared out of it   
  
pokeball. "Cloyster aurora beam now!"  
  
Cloyster fired at Squirtle and Squirtle ducked out of the way.  
  
"Squirtle water gun!"   
  
Squirtle used its water gun but it seemed to have no effect on Cloyster.  
  
"Cloyster tackle attack!" Angelica shouted as Cloyster tackled Squirtle and was tossed to Ash's feet.  
  
"Squirtle return!" Ash said as he called back Squirtle and grabbed another pokeball. "Krabby go!"   
  
Krabby appeared out of it pokeball ready to battle.  
  
"Cloyster tackle it!"  
  
"Krabby dodge it!"  
  
Cloyster tried to tackle it but Krabby moved too quickly.  
  
"Krabby use you water gun!"  
  
"Cloyster tackle it!"  
  
Krabby fired its water gun. Cloyster dodge it and tackled Krabby. Krabby got hurt, but it wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Krabby, leer attack!" Ash ordered.  
  
"CLOYSTER TACKLE IT!" Angelica shouted as Cloyster tackled Krabby again before it could use its leer attack.  
  
This time Krabby couldn't get up and Ash called it back.  
  
"Okay, Pikachu it's all up to you now." Ash said to Pikachu as it nodded and headed out onto the field.  
  
"Pikachu Thundershock!"  
  
"Pika CHU!" Pikachu shouted as its thunderbolt hit Cloyster and knocked it cold.  
  
Angelica was stunned. "Whoa, now that's an impressive thunder attack! However......it's no match for Poliwrath.....GO!"  
  
Poliwrath appeared out of its pokeball.  
  
"Poliwrath doubleslap attack!" Angelica commanded.  
  
Poliwrath rushed to Pikachu as Pikachu leaped out of its way.  
  
"Pikachu try your thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Pika Pika CHU!" Pikachu's Thunder bolt was right on target.  
  
"Yes we got it!" Ash cried as Pikachu stopped. "Whoa..... what!"  
  
Ash was shocked to see that Pikachu's Thunderbolt had no effect on Angelica's Poliwrath.  
  
"What....What happened?" Misty shouted from the sidelines.  
  
Angelica laughed. "My Poliwrath is way too strong to be hurt by any of those weak electric attacks. Poliwrath   
  
body slam!"  
  
Poliwrath body slammed Pikachu and Pikachu was too hurt to battle.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash ran onto the ice and picked up Pikachu. "Pikachu are you ok?"  
  
"Pika," Pikachu replied weakly.  
  
Angelica sighed. "That was a nice battle Ash.... however you didn't defeat me so you don't get the Ice badge."  
  
Ash sighed and started to walk away from the battlefield.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash. Maybe if you train harder you and you friends can come back and maybe then you could win   
  
the badge." Angelica stated as she walked away. "Now I have to return to my work." Angelica finished as   
  
disappeared into another room.  
  
Ash went over to his friends and they headed out of the gym.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash. Angelica is right you can try again another time." Misty said as they left the gym and started   
  
down the road.  
  
Ash stopped and looked down at Pikachu.  
  
"Do you think that Angelica is right? Are Pikachu's attacks really all that weak?" Ash asked his friends. "I   
  
thought for sure that Pikachu was strong."  
  
"Actually, Ash, it depends on how you look at it. Pikachu is amazingly strong for a Pikachu. However maybe   
  
Pikachu isn't all that strong when faced against a strong evolved Pokemon like Poliwrath." Brock concluded as   
  
they began to walk again.   
  
"Yeah I guess your right. Pikachu isn't as strong as we thought it was." Ash finished as they continued on their   
  
way.  
  
Pikachu, who heard the whole thing, grew very depressed about the fact that its own trainer, its best friend,   
  
thought that it was weak. Pikachu followed slowly behind its friends still thinking about what had happened   
  
and starting to have doubts about its power as well.   
  
Later that afternoon Ash and his friends stopped to eat. While Brock was busy cooking Ash and Misty were   
  
talking about the match with Pikachu close by.   
  
"Don't say things like that Ash," Misty said, "Pikachu tried it's best!"  
  
"Yea, I know. Still I wish I could have gotten that Ice badge." Ash sighed.  
  
Suddenly there was some rustling in the bushes ahead of them.  
  
"What was that?" Ash wondered silently.  
  
Out jumped the little Poliwag. "Poliwag Poliwag!"  
  
"Wow it's a Poliwag!" Ash cried as she pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
Pokedex: -Poliwag the tadpole pokemon. It's newly grown legs prevent it from running. It usually prefers to swim.-  
  
"Well, them I'm gonna catch it! Go get it Pikachu!" Ash ordered.  
  
Pikachu didn't budge.  
  
"Pikachu....what's the matter...go get it!" Ash commanded again.  
  
"Pika pi chu," Pikachu answered as it continued not to obey Ash.  
  
"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu said as it shook it's head and walked away.  
  
Ash turned to Misty. "I wonder what's wrong with Pikachu?"   
  
"I'm not surprised Ash, you probably hurt Pikachu's feelings when you said it was weak!"  
  
"Oh yea, you could be right." Ash said.  
  
"You must be a horrible trainer kid. Your pokemon won't even listen to you!" A strange voice said!  
  
"Who's there?" Ash shouted!  
  
The young boy stepped out of the forest wearing his hiking clothes and a big backpack full of gear on his back.   
  
He set his gear down and smiled at Ash. " My name is Rick Penterson and I'm the greatest Pokemon trainer in Arason   
  
City!"  
  
Ash looked at him furiously.  
  
"And you my friend must be a lousy trainer for your pikachu to walk away like that. I wish to battle you, not   
  
just because I want to, but because I know this would be an easy win."   
  
Ash , who was getting madder and madder, grabbed a pokeball.  
  
"If it's a battle you want, then a battle you'll get!"   
  
"Then let's get started then," Rick grabbed a pokeball, "Go Charmeleon!"  
  
"Go Squirtle!"   
  
Both Charmeleon and Squirtle appeared from their pokeballs.  
  
"Charmeleon flame thrower!"  
  
"Squirtle bubble!"  
  
Charmeleon's flame thrower over powered Squirtles bubble attack and Ash had to call Squirtle back.  
  
"I can't use Bulbasaur or Pidgeotto against a Charmeleon." Ash pondered. "Go Butterfree!"  
  
Butterfree appeared out of its pokeball ready to fight.  
  
"Butterfree sleep powder!" Ash ordered.  
  
Butterfree flew over Charmeleon sprinkling it's sleep powder.  
  
"Charmeleon try to shake it off!" Rick ordered as Charmeleon despretly tried to get the powder off, but it was   
  
no use. Charmeleons's eyes shut and it fell on it's back....sound asleep.  
  
"Chameleon return!" Rick commanded as he called his pokemon back, "Now try this one! GO IVYSAUR!"  
  
Ivysaur charged at Butterfree as soon as it was released. Butterfree dodged it.  
  
"Butterfree tackle attack!"  
  
"Ivysaur, use your vine whip now!" Rick commanded.  
  
Ivysaur used it's vine whip to grab onto Butterfree and slam it on to the forest ground. Butterfree tried   
  
to break away, but Ivysaur kept slaming it on the floor. Finally Ivysaur let go of it and Butterfree was lying   
  
unconsoius when Ash called it back.  
  
"I can't use Charizard, it never listens to me," Ash thought for a second. "Pikachu is my last hope!"   
  
Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, I choose you!"  
  
Pikachu walked up to Ash and shook its little head. "Pika pi!"  
  
"Pikachu you gotta fight!" Ash bent down to talk to Pikachu. " Do you want me to lose this match?"  
  
"See what I mean! You have to be a bad trainer in order to product a pathetic Pokemon!" Rick stated.  
  
Pikachu's ears shot up.  
  
"I have never seen such a dumb pokemon!"  
  
Pikachu started to get mad.  
  
"I swear that must be the most worthless Pokemon in the world!" Rick laughed.   
  
"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur agreed!  
  
Pikachu's blood started to boil. It stepped up to battle and Ash knew Pikachu has had enough.  
  
"So the little wimp decide to battle. This shouldn't take that long!" Rick smiled. "Go Ivysaur, tackle it!"  
  
"Pikachu thundershock!"  
  
Ivysaur tried to tackle Pikachu, but Pikachu leaped out of its way at the last second and fired its thundershock.   
  
It hit Ivysaur, but it wasn't enough Ivysaur got up practically unharmed.  
  
"Ha, you think that that weak attack is gonna beat my Ivysaur." Rick laughed and Pikachu got even more furious.  
  
"Pikachu try your thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika pika pika pika CH!" Pikachu fired it's thunderbolt at Ivysaur, but Pikachu was in such a hurry it   
  
didn't aim so the attack missed Ivysaur.  
  
"Ivysaur solar beam!"  
  
"Ivy ivy ivysaur," Ivysaur said as it stood up on it's vine whips and fired it's solar beam.  
  
Pikachu tried to run, but it didn't run fast enough and the solar bean struck Pikachu and sent it flying in the   
  
air. Ash ran and caught Pikachu before it could hit the ground.  
  
"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked worryingly. Pikachu leaped out of his arms. "You don't have to battle Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu tried to stand up, but finally Pikachu collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Ha, see I told you that that Pokemon is pathetic!" Rick laughed.  
  
Suddenly Pikachu started to glow.  
  
"Pikachu?" Ash said.  
  
"Ash you don't think that Pikachu is..........!"  
  
But before Misty could finish Pikachu got bigger, and it's ears and tail grew.  
  
"Rai!"   
  
"Whoa, Pikachu evolved into Raichu!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu said.  
  
"You want to battle Raichu?" Ash asked his new Raichu.  
  
"Rai rai!" Raichu answered as it nodded it's head.  
  
"Ok, Raichu get ready!" Ash shouted.  
  
Rick shrugged. "If you want to battle some more then thats up to you. Go Ivysaur tackle it!"  
  
"Raichu, thundershock!" Ash ordered.  
  
"Rai CHU!" Raichu delivered the attack.  
  
Raichu's thundershock smacked into Ivysaur tossing it off it's feet.  
  
"Raichu! Mega kick!" Ash shouted.  
  
Raichu Mega kicked Ivysaur and Ivysaur was finished.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't expect that!" Rick said surprised. "Try this one.....GO ARBOK!"  
  
Before Arbok could even attack Raichu shocked it with a thunderbolt as soon as it came out of it's pokeball.  
  
"It's over!" Rick sighed. "I have no more pokemon!"  
  
Ash walked over to Rick and shook his hand.  
  
"I was wrong Ash.....you and your pika...I mean Raichu are great!"  
  
"Thanks Rick.....you were pretty awesome too!" Ash looked down at Raichu and back at Rick. "I hope we'll meet again!"  
  
Rick nodded his head. "Same here, goodbye Ash!"   
  
Rick called back Arbok, picked up his stuff, and he walked away with his Poliwag.  
  
Misty walked up to Ash.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't use his Poliwag." Misty said.  
  
"Maybe he realized how strong Raichu was and he decide to give up." Ash smiled at Raichu and Raichu smiled back.  
  
"Hey, maybe you and Raichu can beat Angelica for the Ice Badge now!" Misty said. "Want to go back?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow...right now I just want to eat!"  
  
"Brock should be done with his cooking."  
  
"Great lets go and see!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Misty, Ash and Raichu hurried back to Brock. Ash decided to wait until tomorrow to re challenge Angelica.   
  
All his Pokemon would be too tried to battle so soon. Ash and his friends sat down to eat as the sun started   
  
to set.  
  
Note: I do know that Pikachu only evolves into Raichu using the Thunderstone. I just decided to bend   
  
the rules a little. 


	2. The Battle on the Ice

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon is copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo,   
and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Battle on the Ice  
  
  
  
After a good night sleep Ash decides that he wants to go back to Arason Gym to get that Ice Badge. He wanted to go   
so bad, in fact, that he was willing to skip breakfast, but Misty and Brock insisted he eat something to gain his strength.   
When breakfast was finished they headed over to the Gym to challenge Angelica, the gym leader, for a rematch. On the way   
they ran into a trainer who was ready to battle.   
  
"Let's make this a two on two match!" shouted the trainer.  
  
"That's fine with me," Ash replied. "I choose you….Squirtle!"  
  
"A water type! Then I'll choose you….Slowbro."  
  
Both Slowbro and Squirtle appear from their pokeballs.   
  
"Squirtle use your water gun!"  
  
"Slowbro use your reflect attack!"  
  
Squirtle fires it's water gun as Slowbro covers itself in is reflect attack shield. Despite the powerful pressure   
of the water gun it bounces off of Slowbro's reflect shield.   
  
"Slowbro…use your disable attack!" shouted the trainer as Slowbro uses disable and retained Squirtle keeping it   
from launching any attacks.   
  
"Squirtle return now!" Ash calls back Squirtle and takes out another Pokeball. "It's time for me to use my secret   
weapon!"  
  
"Secret weapon?" the trainer wondered.  
  
"I choose you Pidgeot!" Pidgeot appears from it's pokeball.  
  
The trainer backs away a little. Misty and Brock continue to look on.  
  
"That Pidgeot doesn't scare us!" the trainer shouted. "Slowbro use your ice beam!"  
  
"Pidgeot fly NOW!"   
  
Pidgeot takes to the sky and dodges the ice beam with impressive flight style.  
  
"Pidgeot…use your Quick attack!" Ash commands as Pidgeot uses it's Quick attack to swoop down and knock Slowbro off   
it's feet!"  
  
"Slowbro are you alright?" The trainer asks.  
  
"Slow," Slowbro replies as it gets back up onto it's feet.  
  
"Alright! Now use your mega punch," the trainer commands.   
  
The mega punch strikes Pidgeot and Pidgeot gets tossed back.   
  
"Hah! The weak attack won't hurt my Pidgeot!" Ash laughs. "Pidgeot gust attack!"  
  
Pidgeot uses it's powerful gust attack which knocks Slowbro off it's feet once again. This time, however, Slowbro   
couldn't get back up.  
  
"Slowbro return!" the trainer calls back he pokemon and chooses another pokeball. "This time I choose you!"   
  
A Scyther sprang out of its pokeball ready for battle.  
  
"Scyther, use your slash attack," the trainer shouted as the Scyther began it's attack.  
  
"Pidgeot look out." Ash shouted as Scyther struck Pidgeot with a devastating Slash attack.  
Pidgeot was tosses aside as the Scyther, without the trainer's command, attacked it again with a powerful tackle.  
  
"Pidgeot you have to try to get up!" Ash shouted as he watched his injured Pidgeot struggle to it's feet. "Now fly   
and use your double edge attack!"  
  
Pidgeot bolted into the air and then within a quarter of a second swooped down and struck Scyther with it's double   
edge.  
  
"Scyther come on you can do it!" it's trainer shouted as she tried to encourage her Scyther to get up. "I know you   
can."  
  
Scyther struggled to get up, but after two hard attempts it gave up and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Alright!" Cried Ash as the other trainer called back her pokemon. "We did it!"  
  
The trainer looked down at her Scyther's Pokeball. "At least you tried your best," she whispered.  
  
The two trainers said their good-byes then Ash and his friends continued on to Arason City gym.  
Finally they arrived at their destination, Arason City Gym. They went inside in search for the Gym leader.  
  
"So, you have returned. I take it you want another gym battle," Angelica said when they finally found her.  
  
"That's right," ash stated, "I'm a great trainer and I want to prove it by winning one of your badges!"  
  
"Very well then," Angelica shrugged as she headed over to her side of the battlefield. "You can have your re match."  
  
"Yes!" Ash called out as he rushed over to the opposite side of the field with Raichu trailing behind.  
  
"Let's make this a one on one battle." Angelica announced as she grabbed a pokeball. "Mostly because all my other   
pokemon are still at the Pokemon center from out last battle."  
  
"That's alright with me!" Ash agreed as he winked at Raichu. Raichu just smiled back.  
  
"Ok, then let began." She announced as the bell rang to start the battle.  
  
"I choose you, Poliwrath!" Poliwrath appeared from it's pokeball. It started flexing its muscles and it appeared to   
be acting very cocky.  
  
Ash turned to Raichu. "You ready to battle?"  
  
Raichu, with little static bolts appearing from it's cheeks, nodded and raced out onto the battlefield.  
  
"Go Poliwrath give it a body slam!"  
  
"Raichu, use your agility!" Ash commanded.  
  
Poliwrath attempted to body slam Raichu, but with every attempt Raichu moved out of the way at the last second.  
  
"Raichu, use your mega kick!"  
  
Raichu went to a mega kick, but Angelica ordered a double team attack causing Raichu to miss.  
  
"Raichu, you can do it!" Ash shouted. "Use your quick attack now!"  
  
Raichu tried it's quick attack, but the ice on the battlefield floor was too slippery and caused Raichu to trip and   
land on it's face.  
  
"Go Poliwrath! Take down attack!"  
  
Poliwrath charged at Raichu.  
  
"Raichu jump!" shouted Ash as Raichu jumped onto it's feet and leaped it the air just in time to miss Poliwrath's   
attack.  
  
"Ok Raichu, now give it a flying Thunderbolt!"  
  
Raichu, still in the air, focused all it's electric energy and let out a tremendous thunderbolt attack. The   
thunderbolt struck Poliwrath and Poliwrath goes down. Raichu landed safely on the field.   
  
"Oh no, Poliwrath!" Angelica recalled her Poliwrath. "You did a great job!"  
Angelica put Poliwrath's pokeball away. "And so did you Ash!"  
  
"Thanks Angelica. You were great too!" Ash looked down at Raichu. "Good job   
Raichu! I knew I could count on you."  
  
It smiled on account of winning the battle and it felt pretty proud of itself. Angelica stepped up to Ash.   
  
"As a result of your victory….." she paused for a second as she reached into her dress pocket. "…I present you the   
Arason City Ice Badge." She placed the blue badge into Ash's hand. "Congratulations Ash!"  
  
"Yes, I won the Ice Badge!!!" Ash shouted leaping into the air.   
  
Raichu just smiled. It was happy it was able to help Ash achieve in winning the match. Ash and his friends wave   
goodbye to Angelica as they continue their journey. Now that Ash has his 9th badge he becomes more determined than   
ever to become a Pokemon Master.  



	3. The Mystery Thief

  
Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon is copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon   
Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Mystery Theft  
  
  
  
  
It's been a few days since Ash had won the Ice badge from Arason Gym and while he and his friends settle down   
for a quick break, Ash knelt by the creek near the road, gently shining his badges.  
  
"I don't think Ash will ever get tired of staring at his badges all day." Misty smiled as she gently splashed   
water at Raichu. Raichu just splashed back.  
  
Brock shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so either." Brock got up and stretched out his legs. "Hey, Ash...I   
think we should get moving so we can get to the next town before it gets dark."  
  
Ash looked at the slowly descending sun. "Yes, your right. It's gonna get dark really soon. We'd better get   
moving."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock all continued on their way.   
  
As the sun set deeper into the earth the sky filled with an array of beautiful, shining colors. Along with the   
gorgeous sun set, a soft breeze blew over and around the trees of the forest. This was a perfect time for a walk.   
  
"Wow, just look at that sky. I've never seen a better display of purple and pink before." Misty shut her eyes   
as she continued to walk. "And the breeze feels so good."  
  
"Yeah, it sure does, " Ash agreed as they continued walking. He looked down at his Raichu. "Doesn't it?"  
Raichu looked up at its trainer. It's nodded in agreement as a huge smile spread across its face.  
  
"It's so peaceful and quiet." Brock said. "Very relaxing."  
  
Their walk was soon interrupted by an unusual sound. Raichu was the first to notice.   
  
"Raichu rai," Raichu's ears shot up.  
  
Ash stopped. "What's the matter Raichu?"  
  
Raichu stared down the road.  
  
"Is something wrong Raichu?" Misty asked.  
  
"RAICHU!" Raichu shouted as it suddenly took off running up the path.   
  
Ash ran after it. "Raichu, hey wait where are you going?"  
  
"Wait for us," Misty shouted as she and Brock dashed after Ash.  
  
As they ran further up the road, the sound grew louder and louder until finally they found the cause if it.   
There was a little house on the outskirts of the forest. It was about five hours away from the nearest town.   
A little girl, sitting on a huge stone in front of a small house, was crying with her face in her hands.   
Misty, slowly, walked up to the little girl and knelt down beside her. "Excuse me."  
The little girl looked up. "Is there something we can help you with?"  
  
It took a few seconds for the girl to calm down enough so she could talk. She begins to explain to the group   
how her family's whole crops were destroyed over the previous night. She also explained that those crops were   
the only thing her family had to support themselves, to buy what they needed to live.  
  
"Do you know who did this?" Brock asked.  
  
The girl shook her head. "No." She was just about to begin to cry again when she looked up. "But this isn't   
the first time it has happened."  
  
"You mean this has happened before?" Ash cried.  
  
"Yes..well, not to us..but it has happened to many other people in our town."  
  
"That's terrible," Misty sighed. "Who would so something like this?"  
  
"That's the thing, no one has a clue about who did it." The girl began to cry again.  
  
The girl's parents peeked out the window and saw her surrounded by a bunch of stranger. They got suspicious   
so they stepped outside.   
  
"This is just awful. So your saying there is this thing that steals people's crops during the night," Brock,   
repeating the girls story.  
  
"Yes, and no one knows who it is who is doing it."   
  
The girl's parents walked up behind her.  
  
"Emily, are you bothering these people?" Her mother asked as her dad gave the group a skeptical look.  
  
Emily shook her head. "No, I'm not. They just wanted to know what was going on."  
  
"We just asked and wanted to see if we can help." Ash said, looking up at Emily's father.  
  
"Well, no one asked you to butt into our business. You better get out of here or all call the police on you   
three troublemakers." The man grabbed a hold of his daughter and began to walk back to the house. He stopped   
and turned around. "And I mean NOW!" He and his family continued up the patio and into the house.  
  
"Well, that was pretty rude." Misty remarked, a little frustrated.   
Raichu just sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well if they don't want us to help then I think we better leave." Brock said as he, Ash, and Misty began   
to trudge along the road again.  
  
It was getting really late when our heroes finally settled down for the night. They didn't make it to the   
town so they found a night quiet place in the forest to sleep. They spread out their sleeping bags, said their   
goodnights, and fell asleep.   
  
Everything was peaceful and still. A dark winged shadow soared over the unsuspecting group. The light from the   
lustrous cerulean moon reflected in its eyes causing a dim azure glow. Without a sound it disappeared back into   
the forest. Leaving the group no trace that it was ever there.  
  
  
The sunrise was just as glorious as the sunset. The group woke up, packed their belongings and marched up the   
road once again. Suddenly there was a loud glass-shattering scream in the air.  
  
"What was that?" Ash shouted.   
  
They raced up the road toward the town. A young woman was running up and down her yard, screaming at the top of   
her lungs. Ash and the others ran up to her.   
  
"Excuse me," Misty said. "Hello?"  
  
The woman continued to run up, down yanking out her hair and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
Raichu was getting pretty annoyed with her screeching.   
  
"Hello?" Ash said, loud. "Is something wrong?"  
  
The lady ignored them and continued running. Raichu, very apathetic, shut its eyes and charged up an electric   
attack. It released a powerful thunderbolt, which struck the woman with a direct hit. The woman collapsed to   
the ground.  
  
"Raichu that wasn't necessary!" Ash scolded. Raichu just looked down disappointedly. It was just trying to   
help.  
  
Ash ran up to the woman and helped her up. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh, my get that rodent away from me!" The woman screamed.   
  
Ash looked at Raichu. "But Raichu didn't mean anything."  
  
"GET IT WAY FROM ME!"  
  
Ash looked at Misty and instructed her to take Raichu away.  
  
After they were out of sight, Ash asked the woman the same question. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh, it's horrible. Look at what happened to my vegetable garden."  
  
Ash and Brock glanced behind the woman. Her garden was a mess of scattered broken stems, smashed   
vegetables, and turned up dirt everywhere. It was a disaster.  
  
"Hey, you don't think that that thing that stole that girl's crops was also responsible for this do   
you?" Ash thought out loud.  
  
"It could be," Brock walked over to the woman. "Did you see who did this?"  
  
The woman looked at him. "No. I woke up this morning to get the morning paper and I found it like   
this. It must have happened last night."  
  
Ash and Brock looked at each other.  
  
"I have to go report this!" The woman ran through them and ran down the road toward the town.  
  
Misty and Raichu rejoined the others.  
  
"I want to know what is going on. I want to know what is doing this to these people." Ash said as Raichu   
stepped up to him and stood by his side. "Let's find out!"  
  
They began to search around the whole area, especially between the two houses that had been targeted by   
the thief. They decided to head into the forest. Maybe the thief hid in the forest during the day and then   
attacked the land when the sun is down. They stood at the edge of the forest, all of them nervous about stepping   
in.   
  
"Well Ash," Misty said. "It was your idea. Why don't you go in first."  
  
Misty began pushing Ash in when he pulled away. "Why, are you afraid of a few stupid trees?"  
  
"Uh, no! I was just saying.."  
  
"Why don't we all go in together," Brock interrupted.  
  
"Ok," Ash and Misty both agreed as all four of them stepped into the forest.   
  
It was not long until the light of the sun disappeared behind the trees and only left the darkness behind.   
Only minutes had gone past, yet to the group it seemed like hours. Then without a warning a mysterious bellow   
filled the forest.  
  
"ROAAAAARRRRR," the voice called as the group shook in fear.  
  
"What.what.what was that?" Misty asked as her knees knocked together.   
  
"How should I know?" Ash replied weakly as he slowly pushed Raichu in front of him with his foot.  
  
"Maybe we should all go back," Brock suggested.  
  
Then before the group was able to take one step a giant net swooped down covering them.   
  
"Hey, what's this?" Misty screamed.  
  
"We're trapped?" Ash said.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Brock shouted.  
  
"Who else would?" Ash said. "It's got to be...."  
  
"Hahahahahaha," laughed a voice from above them.   
  
"Team Rocket" They all shouted at once.  
  
The group looked up to find Team Rocket in the tree.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!" Jesse said.  
"And make it double" James announced.  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all people within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extent our reach to the stars above."  
Jesse leaped off the tree. "JESSE!"  
James followed. "JAMES!"  
Jesse landed on the ground with James next to her.  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
Meowth hops in, out of no where, "Meowth, that's right!"   
  
"Hey, we're a little too busy right now to deal with you too!" Ash shouted.  
  
"We'll we are never too busy to catch your Pika....?" Jesse stopped. "Where is your Pikachu?  
  
"Pikachu had evolved. It's a Raichu now." Ash said as he gripped the net and tried to struggle free.  
  
James started to jump up and down. "Pikachu...Raichu...who really cares! It's still the same Pokemon   
we have been trying to steal!"  
  
Jesse turned to James. "Your right! Let's capture that Raichu!"  
  
Ash reached down to his belt and grabbed a Pokeball.   
  
"Bulbasaur I chose you!" Ash commanded as Bulbasaur was released out of its pokeball.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" It shouted as it quickly vine-whipped team rocket.  
  
Team rocket was thrown aside.  
  
"Now Bulbasaur, use your razor leaf to get us out of here!"  
  
"BulbaSAUR!" Bulbasaur razor leaf quickly sliced up the rope, freeing his friends.  
  
Team Rocket jumped up. "It can't be over already!' Jesse shouted.  
  
"Get them!" James yelled.  
  
Ash looked down at Raichu. "Ok, Raichu give them a thunder-shock now!"  
  
Raichu charged up a thunder-shock as Team Rocket got closer and closer. Just as they were just inches  
  
away Raichu let out a tremendous thunder-shock attack. James, Jesse and Meowth were all toasted from the shock.  
  
"Yup, still the same Pokemon!" Jesse whimpered as the three of them collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Good Job Raichu!" Ash said to Raichu.  
  
"ROAAAAARRRRR," the voice called again.  
  
"Its back!" Misty whispered.  
  
"ROAAAAARRRRR!"  
  
"Everyone just stay calm!" Brock instructed.  
  
"ROAAAAARRRRR!"   
  
"WHAT IS THAT!" Ash shouted as a giant orange Pokemon flew into sight.   
  
The giant Pokemon flew over their heads and straight back into the forest.  
  
"What was that?!" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ash replied. "But I'm going to find out!"   
  
Ash darted after the orange giant as the others trailed behind. By the time they got out of the forest   
it was dark.   
  
"Wow, the day really went by fast." Brock noticed as they slowed to a walk.  
  
"ROAAAAARRRRR!"  
  
"Come on!" Ash yelled. "It came from the North!"  
  
They raced toward the sound.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Misty stated as they arrived at the site where the giant landed. "Look over there!"  
  
"It's eating the crops!" Brock shouted.  
  
The group watched as the giant orange beast sat, silently munching on a farmer's field.  
  
"So this is what has been stealing the crops!" Ash said as he pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at.  
Dragonite- the Dragon Pokemon. This Pokemon is one of the fastest flying Pokemon of them all. They are very   
rare and are seldom seen by humans.  
  
"So that's a Dragonite!" Brock said.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said. "and it's the one who has been stealing all the crops."  
  
They continued to stare at it. "What are we going to do?" Misty asked as she turned to Ash. "We can't   
just let it eat all of the food."  
  
"Your right," Ash replied. "we can't."  
  
"Then what are we going to do," Brock asked.  
  
The only thing we can do," Ash winked at his friends. "I'm going to capture it!"  
  
Ash leaped to his feet and raced toward Dragonite with Raichu at his heels.  
  
"Bulbasaur, I chose you!" Bulbasaur was released from his pokeball. "Bulbasaur use your vine whip to get   
that Dragonites attention!"  
  
"Bulba!" Bulbasaur used its vine whip and knocked the vegetables out of Dragonites claws.  
  
Dragonite, very angrily, stood up and attacked!  
  
"I guess Dragonite doesn't like to be bothered when its eating." Misty whispered to Brock.  
  
"Bulbasaur quick use your razor leaf!"  
  
Before Bulbasaur was able to attack Dragonite took to the air and delivered a powerful body slam.   
Ash recalled Bulbasaur and grabbed another Pokeball.  
  
"Go Butterfree!" Ash yelled as he tossed out it's Pokeball. "Stun spore!"  
  
Butterfree tries its stun spore attack, but Dragonite uses its powerful wings to blow the spore toward   
Butterfree. Butterfree, not being able to move out of the way fast enough, got covered by its own attack   
and was paralyzed. Ash calls Butterfree back and grabs another pokeball.  
  
"Charizard, I choose you!"   
  
Charizard was released from its pokeball before Misty and Brock was able to stop Ash.  
  
"Charizard, flamethrower NOW!" Ash commanded as Charizard yawned and stretched out on to the ground.   
Ash sighed and recalled his disobedient dragon. He looked down at Raichu. "You ready for battle?"   
  
"Rai!" Raichu answered with a nod as it stepped up and prepared itself for battle.  
  
Both Dragonite and Raichu stared at each other.  
  
"Raichu use your agility attack!" Ash commanded as Raichu began the attack.  
  
Dragonite tried to tail whip Raichu, but the small electric mouse was too quick for it.  
  
"Thundershock!"  
  
Raichu, still running around Dragonite, charged up its electricity. Dragonite, seeing what Raichu was doing,   
charged up its electricity as well. Then a huge blast of light lit the sky as the two powerful Pokemon released   
their mighty electric attacks.  
  
"Hang in there Raichu!" Ash shouted. "It's weakening!"   
  
Brock and Misty watched as Dragonite seemed to tire. Dragonite was only able to hold on to its attack for   
a few seconds before it had to stop and dodge the rest of Raichu's attack. Raichu stopped.  
  
"Go Raichu, mega kick it!" Ash yelled as Raichu delivered a powerful kick that was targeted at Dragonite's   
stomach. The attack brought the Dragonite to its knees.  
  
"Now finish it off with a thunderbolt Raichu!"  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu leaped into the air and delivered a gigantic thunderbolt attack.   
  
The attack struck Dragonite and Dragonite went down.  
  
"All right!" Ash shouted. "Pokeball, GO!" He yelled as he tossed his pokemon to capture Dragonite.  
  
Suddenly, Ash's pokeball was mysteriously blocked and was thrown back at him. "What the?" Ash wondered as he   
held his pokeball.  
  
Without a warning a pokeball flew out of the forest and captured Dragonite.  
  
"Hey!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" A familar voice laughed.  
  
"It can't be them." Misty whined.  
  
The group glanced over by the entrance of the forest and saw Team Rocket.  
  
"You forgot about us didn't you!" Jesse said as James ran to get his Pokeball.  
  
"I caught a Dragonite!" James shouted in delite as he jumped up and down, hugging his Pokeball.  
  
"Hey, That Dragonite was suppose to be mine. Give it back you theives!" Ash yelled angrily.  
  
"Maybe it was, but it's ours now!" Meowth said as he pulled out a remote control and pressed the big red   
button.  
  
The big Meowth air balloon appeared out of the forest and floated down by Team Rocket.  
  
"You won't get away with this! Raichu go!" Ash shouted as Raichu attacked.  
  
"Weezing go!" James called.  
  
"Arbok too!" Jesse said.  
  
Weezing and Arbok appeared from their pokeballs.  
  
"Raichu quick attack!"  
  
"Weezing smog attack now!" James ordered.  
  
Weezing used its smog to keep Raichu from attacking. The smog was too thick for Raichu to see anything so it   
couldn't attack.  
  
"Arbok quick, use your tackle attack!" Raichu hear Jesse say.  
  
Out of nowhere Arbok appeared in the smog and delivered a powerful tackle attack tossing Raichu to Ash's feet.   
Team Rocket called back their Pokemon and jumped into the air balloon basket.  
  
"Team Rocket finally stole a rare Pokemon!" Meowth shouted as the balloon floated into the air.  
  
"And for once we are not blasting off as failers!" James shouted putting away his pokeball, with Dragonite inside.  
  
"We finally won for once!" Jesse said.   
  
Ash and the others watched as Team Rocket floated away with Dragonite.  
  
Ash looked down as Raichu, shook his head in disappointment and walked away with a sigh. Raichu forced   
itself up and watched its trainer walk away from it. Raichu trailed behind the group as they began their journey   
again through the dark forest in silence.  
  



	4. Raichu, whose side are you on? Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon is copyrighted by GameFreak,   
Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Raichu, whose side are you on? (Part 1)  
  
  
  
  
Ash and his friends continued on their journey. Lately Ash has been extremely strict   
on Raichu and during the past few days he has even been scolding it. Today Ash was yelling   
at Raichu because of its most recent loss.  
  
"Well, it's not Raichu's fault Ash," Misty said, taking Raichu's side. "I wasn't to smart   
on your part to have Raichu battle against an Onix."  
  
"Still, Raichu should have won!" Ash yelled as he continued to scold his pokemon.  
  
Misty finally gave up and went over to Brock who was sitting under a tree.  
  
"What's the matter with Ash?" Misty asked as she sat down next to Brock.  
  
"I don't know." Brock answered. "But he sure has been yelling at Raichu an awful lot."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Misty sighed. "If you think about it the last few battles that   
Ash lost wasn't because of Raichu, it was becuase of Ash's foolish commands. Since he lost that  
Dragonite he hasn't been thinking clearly and he has been trying to blame everyone else, but   
himself for that loss."  
  
"Yeah, but he won't believe it. Remember he's now and expert Pokemon trainer!" Brock   
replied sarcastically. "He never makes mistakes."  
  
"Hehehe yeah right." Misty laughed and then turned toward Ash. "Ash will you stop yelling   
at Raichu! We have to get moving and get to the next gym before sun down."  
  
"Why bother!" Ash shouted walking away from his Pokemon. "Raichu will just lose it   
anyway!"  
  
"It won't if you would just pay attention to what your doing!" Misty yelled back as she   
quickly stood up.  
  
Ash just glanced at Raichu, then at Misty, then back at Raichu. "Fine, lets go!" Ash   
finally said at he picked up his back pack and began walking. Misty and Brock grabbed their   
back packs and followed with Raichu trailing behind once again.  
  
As you can see our heros haven't been doing all that well. Ash had completely convinced  
himself that Raichu was the reason why he had lost so many battles. He was so sure that it   
couldn't have been him. He was such an expert trainer he never makes mistakes anymore, so he had  
to put the blame on something.  
  
It took them a whole days walk to make it out of the forest and they were all pretty tired  
out when they finally made it.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go to the Pokemon Center." Misty suggested. No only can we have our   
Pokemon checked, but we can also get something to eat."  
  
"Thats a good idea Misty." Brock replied. "What do you think Ash?"  
  
"Ok, lets go!" Ash responded as they headed towards the Pokemon Center.  
  
When they got there, there was a huge crowd infront of the center being held back by two   
officer Jennys. Misty had a hard time trying to keep Brock away from them, but she managed to   
hold him back. Ash walked up to one of the Jennys to find out what was going on.  
  
"Hello Officer Jenny." Ash said when he got to her.  
  
"Why hello!" Jenny replied. "Awe what a cute little Pokemon you got there!"   
  
Ash looked down at Raichu, who had followed him, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway," Ash   
said trying to change the subject. "What is going on?"  
  
"There has been a robbery! All the Pokemon in this Pokemon Center has been stolen." Jenny   
said.  
"STOLEN?!" Misty said in shock as she walked up behind Ash with Brock behind her.  
  
"Yes, someone broke in last night and stole all the Pokemon in this center." Jenny said   
as she continued to hold the crowd back. "Hey, I told you to stay back!" Jenny ignored the three  
trainers and began yelling at the crowd.  
  
"I wonder who could have broken in." Ash pondered as Brock and Misty glanced at each other.  
  
"Ash, think about it." Misty explained. "Who usually pulls stunts like this!"  
  
"Yeah I thought about Team Rocket." Ash said. "But I was kinda hoping for someone new."  
  
"Well, now that we know who took the Pokemon what are we going to do about it?" Brock said.  
  
"We have to get the Pokemon back!" Ash shouted. "Go Pidgeot!"  
  
Ash released his Pidgeot as the others looked on in confusion.  
  
"What are you going to use Pidgeot for?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'm going to have it fly around and search for the Meowth Balloon. If it can find it   
then Team Rocket has to be near by!" Ash explained as he sent Pidgeot on its mission.  
  
Only minutes went by, yet it seemed like hours as they waited for Pidgeot to return.   
The wait was worth it when Pidgeot came back with Team Rockets location.   
  
"You know where Team Rocket is?" Ash asked Pidgeot as soon as it landed.  
  
"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot replied as it motioned for ash to get on it's back.   
  
Ash leaped on and instructed Raichu to come. Raichu obeyed and Pidgeot took off into the   
sky. "We'll meet you there!" Ash called back to Misty and Brock as they ran below trying to keep up   
with the bird.   
  
Meanwhile at Team Rockets hideout, which turned out to be a small damp cave in the side of   
the mountain, the team was celebrating over their victory with a big feast.  
  
"We scored another win!" Jesse said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"And this time we didn't have those twerpy kids messing up our plan!" Meowth said shoving as  
many fish he could into his large mouth.  
  
"It was also a good thing that we ran into this cave. It's so deep in the forest no one will be able  
to find us!" Jesse said.  
  
James was so interesting in eating he just did not say anything. In fact they were so   
occupied with devouring everything in sight they did not notice Ash, Raichu and Pidgeot peering  
inside the cave.   
  
"Ok," Ash turned to his Pokemon as he thought out loud. "How are we going to get the Pokemon  
back from them?"  
  
"Rai."  
"Pidgeot."  
  
Both his Pokemon replied as they tried to come up with a plan. They did not think for never  
long until Team Rocket began to suspect that someone was there.  
  
"Hey, did you hear what I did?" Meowth whispered as he swallowed the remaining food from   
his plate.  
  
"No I didn't hear anything. Now be quiet and get to work. We need to count and record   
these Pokemon for the boss." Jesse said as she grabbed a hold of her feline team mate and dragged  
him behind her.   
  
James, still eating, replied to Jesses commands. "Why can't we just keep these and use them  
to capture even more Pokemon so we have even more to give to the boss?"  
  
Jesse and Meowth just stopped and stared at him.  
  
James nervously continued. "You know. Like when we decide to keep Dragonite."  
  
"Go on." Jesse was geting interested in what her comrade was saying.  
  
"Well, we were able to steal the Pokemon because we used Dragonite to barge in and destroy  
all the alarms. No only that but we also had it hold back all the police Growlithe as we swiped   
all the Pokeballs." James paused for a minute as he stood up to stretch his legs. "As a matter of   
fact,without the help of Dragonite we never would have been able to do it. That's why I think   
that if we have more Pokemon on our team then we will be able to steal even more Pokemon for the   
boss and then we will become the most powerful team the boss will have!"  
  
"That's a good point!" Jesse said.   
  
"Yeah, but if we don't hand over a few Pokemon to the boss soon he'll fire us. How  
can u be certain that we will be able to pull of another heist in time?" Meowth asked. "I think we  
should just hand over these Pokemon now. Then we will have more time to plan."  
  
"Well, while you to decide what do you I will start writing out a report on the Pokemon."  
Jesse said as she got fed up with all the talking.  
  
"Boy that was close," Ash whispered to Raichu and Pidgeot. "I Meowth would have discovered us  
then we would have been in real trouble."  
  
"Raichu." Raichu said, quietly.  
  
"Now let me think. How should we save the Pokemon?" Ash thought about it for a bit while his  
Pokemon waited. "Well, I think that first we need a diversion to get them out of that cave." Ash   
looked down at Raichu. "What we need is a decoy." Raichu, sensing what its trainer was thinking, began  
to back away. "Raichu!" Raichu shuttered at his demanding voice. "Raichu, we need you to cause a distraction  
and lead Team Rocket away from the Pokemon!"  
  
"Rai Raichu," Raichu answered shaking its head. Raichu grabbed onto Ash's leg. "Raichu!"  
  
"Raichu! Get Off!" Ash yelled as he yanked Raichu off and tossed it away.   
  
"Rai?" Raichu got up onto its feet. Ash never did that before. Raichu decided that it better do what Ash  
said or he might get angrier.  
  
Raichu slowly stepped into the cave. Raichu looked in and then loked back at Ash who was signaling for  
his Pokemon to go. Raichu took a deep breath and dashed into the cave. It weaved around Jesse and James's  
legs as they jumped up in fright.   
  
"What was that?" Jesse shouted.  
  
"I don't think I want to know," James said as he climbed on top of a nearby chair.  
  
Then Meowth spotted a little moving shadow over by the entrance of the cave. "Hey, what's that  
over there?" Meowth shouted as he pointed out the shadow to his friends.  
  
"RAICHU!" Raichu shouted as it suddenly let out a huge thundershock attack purposly missing Team Rocket.  
The surprise attack caused Team Rocket to fall down onto the floor in shock.  
  
"Hey, it's that twirps Raichu!" Meowth shouted as Jesse and James got back onto their feet.  
  
"Let's get it!" James called out shaking his fist in the air.  
  
Hearing this, Raichu turned and fled straight into the forest as Team Rocket followed close behind.  
  
"Alright, Raichu got them out of the way!" Ash said as he saw Team Rocket disappear out of sight. Ash  
stood up out of hidig and ran into the cave. Pidgeot waited patiently as Ash gathered all of the stolen  
Pokeballs and put them into his backpack. The Pokeballs that did not fit in his pack were placed in his jacket  
and was carried in his arms. When he knew that he had grabbed all the Pokemon, he ran back outside and   
jumped onto Pidgeot. "Okay lets go!" Ash commanded.  
  
Pidgeot stalled for a few seconds and looked at Ash. "Pidgeot," it said.  
  
"Don't worry about Raichu. It'll be just fine. Now lets get back to the Pokemon Center." Pidgeot  
spread its wings and flew up into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Pokemon Center Misty and Brock were waiting with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Brock and  
Misty just could not keep up with Ash so they had headed back to the center. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny  
were also sitting in the Center waiting.  
  
"Don't worry Nurse Joy. I'm sure Ash will be back soon." Misty said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure that all the Pokemon will be safe." Brock said crossing his arms.  
  
"I hope your right," Nurse Joy replied. "I just don't want to think about what Team Rocket is doing  
to those poor Pokemon."  
  
They all held their heads down in concern.  
  
"Pidgeot!" A far off Pidgeot called.   
  
The group looked up into the sky.   
  
"What was that?" Misty asked. "Is it Ash?"  
  
Then a small figure appeared in the sky and headed towards them. Brock squinted his eyes and recognized  
the rider. "It's Ash!" Brock yelled. "He's back!"  
  
"Alright!" Misty jumped up for joy.  
  
Ash and Pidgeot landed gracefully next to the blissful group.  
  
"Here you go Nurse joy," Ash said as he got off of Pidgeot and handed both the backpack and   
his jacket to the Nurse.  
  
She took them from him and smiled. "Thank you so much Ash."  
  
"Good work Ash," Officer Jenny said as she shook his hand in congratulations.  
  
"Awe, it was nothing!" Ash said while he called back his Pidgeot. He looked at his Pidgeots Pokeball.  
"Thanx for helping," he finally said to his resting Pokemon.  
  
Misty looked around and she knew that something was missing. "Ash?"  
  
"Yes, Misty." Ash answered.  
  
"Where's Raichu?" Misty asked. She was getting worried again.  
  
"Oh, I used Raichu as a decoy to distract Team Rocket." Ash answered.  
  
"Shouldn't you go help it?" Brock asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure Raichu is fine."  
  
Suddenly a familar voice called out. "Hahahahahaha! That's what you think twirp."  
  
The group spun around and saw Team Rocket's Meowth air balloon. Team Rocket was mysteriously very happy.  
  
"What do you want?" Ash screamed out at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Nothing." James said. "We just wanted to show you want we have."  
  
Meowth popped his head out from the basket and held up a glass capsule. Poor Raichu was trapped inside.  
It was trying desperately to break free from its glass prison.  
  
"We got your Raichu kid!" Jesse said with a huge grin on her face. "And there is nothing you can do   
about it. I'm sure your Pidgeot is too tired to fight for it."  
  
Ash just stared at them in anger.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Meowth laughed as the balloon began to float away. "We finally captured Raichu!"   
  
"Come back here!" Ash demanded as Team Rocket just drifted away with his Raichu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Raichu, whose side are you on? Part 2

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon is copyrighted by GameFreak,   
Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Raichu, whose side are you on? (Part 2)  
  
  
  
  
It took about two full days of travel for Team Rocket to finally make it to their secret hideaway. It  
was an old rundown cabin next to a beautiful lake. The sun was shining and the clear air smelled sweet and  
fresh. They used this hideout whenever they wanted to get hide from everyone, including their boss. They  
had been after Raichu for a long time and now that they finally captured it they did not want to take any  
chances with it getting rescued so they decided to retreat to the cabin. James reduced the flame on the  
balloon as the balloon began to descend. When it came to a landing James hopped out and tied it to a stake  
that was in the ground to keep it from floating away. Jesse picked up Raichu and carried it out of the basket  
and into the cabin with James and Meowth following behind her. Meowth went to the back of the cabin and pull a long  
piece of rope from an old cabinet. It had been dipped and coated with liquid rubber to prevent electricity   
to flow. Within seconds they pulled Raichu out of the glass capsule and tied it up against one of the pillars  
that helped hold up the roof. They had to do it quickly because if they took more than just a few seconds then  
Raichu could have shocked them. After they had Raichu tightly secure to the pillar they began putting together  
a huge triumphant feast to, once again, celebrates their victory over Ash.   
  
  
"This must be our lucky time to shine!" Jesse said, her smile grew on her face.  
  
"Yeah, we were not only able to take Dragonite, but we also finally captured Raichu." James said, he was  
waiting very impatiently for the food to be served.  
  
"The twerp must be losing his touch!" Meowth added as he stood on a stool and prepared the food.   
"And there ain't no way that those kids will be able to find us here."   
  
Raichu continued to squirm and wiggle as it tried to get out of the rope. Before long the food was ready  
and Team Rocket sat down to a hardy meal. It has been two days since they had eaten anything and they were so   
hungry that they had a hard time swallowing the food because they did not want to waste time chewing. Raichu  
stopped fidgeting and stared at the food. It remembered that it has not eaten since that morning when it was  
with Ash. Raichu's stomach began to growl and rumble. The hunger pains in its stomach were so great it let out  
a weak "Rai" hoping it will go away. Jesse realizing Raichu's hunger stops eating and grabs one of the chicken  
legs off the table. She walks over to Raichu and unties it.   
  
"Rai?" Raichu said, quite confused at Jesse's actions.  
  
Even though Raichu had the opportunity to escape it did not move. It just started at Jesse's friendly eyes.  
The eyes that Ash use to have before that whole Dragonite mess. Her warm, caring, exquisite eyes just stared  
right into Raichu's.   
  
"Now that your our Pokemon you should be treated right!" Jesse said. "Here." She placed the food onto the   
floor. Jesse stood up, looked down at Raichu, and then headed back to the table to finish eating.  
  
Raichu was in total shock. It did not know if it should try to escape or not. Raichu's thoughts were  
then suddenly broken by a loud growl. It had forgotten how hungry it was. Raichu did not trust Team Rocket, yet  
the hunger pains in it's stomach were too great to pass up the free meal. Raichu was actually begining to   
enjoy being captured. It did not have to worry about getting yelled at by Ash. After the meal both Team Rocket  
and Raichu were dead tired and fell right to sleep before the sun began to set.  
  
Unfortunetly Team Rocket did not get to sleep for very long. Without a warning a huge gust of wind hit against  
the cabin. The pillars began to sway back and forth as the roof boards flung off the top of the cabin. The wind just  
began to hit harder and harder as the cabin began to crumble. It was Team Rocket's panicing screams that woke Raichu   
up. Within a second Raichu knew what the wind was. It was Pidgeot. Raichu raced past Team Rocket and dashed out the  
door seconds before the whole cabin finally gave up and collaped to the ground.  
  
Raichu headed towards Ash but Arbok, who was quickly released by Jesse, grabbed it with a bind attack. "Arbok,  
bind it!" Jesse said as her Arbok tightened it's bind attack on Raichu.  
  
"Raichu use Thundershock NOW!" Ash commanded, but poor Raichu was in too much pain from the bind to charge up any  
attacks. "Come on you stupid Pokemon. Thunder ATTACK!" Raichu still could not move.  
  
"Fine then." Ash snapped as he reached for his Pokeballs. He remembered that he had traded Krabby for his Bulbasaur   
so he figured he should use it. "I choose you Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur appeared from its Pokeball.  
  
"Bulba bulbasaur," it said as it got ready for action.  
  
"Go Lickitung!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Go Victreebell, Weezing, Dragonite!" James called out as all the Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs.  
  
"Hey thats not fair!" Misty said as she and Brock came out of hiding. "Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck I choose you!"  
  
"Go Vulpix!" Brock said as they released help for Bulbasaur.  
  
Weezing started off with a blinding smoke screen attack covering the enemy with a thick layer of black smog.  
  
"Pidgeot! Whirl Wind!" Ash shouted, as he tried to cough the smoke from his lungs.  
  
"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot called as it began a powerful whirl wind to lift away the smog.  
  
"Staryu, Starmie, water gun now!" Misty shouted as her Pokemon let out two huge blasts of cold water at James's Victreebell  
and Weezing. Victreebell and Weezing were tossed away. Misty then released how useless Psyduck was so she called it back.  
  
"Come on you two," Meowth shouted. "Get back up and fight!"   
  
Weezing and Victreebell tried to get up but they collapsed back onto the floor. Dragonite just continued to sit and  
bide its time.  
  
"Lickitung! Supersonic!" Jesse shouted as Lickitung began the attack.   
  
"Vulpix flame thrower!" Brock commanded.  
  
Vulpix used its flame thrower to over power Lickitung's supersonic. "Now, used your Fire spin to finish it off!"  
  
Vulpix's mighty attack sent Jesse's Lickitung flying.  
  
"Well, it's all up to Dragonite now!" Jesse said. "Since Arbok is holding Raichu Dragonite is the only one left who  
can battle."  
  
James looked at Dragonite. "Are you ready?" Dragonite nodded its head and prepared to battle.  
  
Ash looked as all his Pokemon. "Get ready, this isn't going to be easy."  
  
"Bulbasaur, razor Leaf!"  
  
"Staryu, Starmie water gun!"  
  
"Dragonite, fly up into the air and dodge the attacks. Dragonite spread it's wings and bolted up into the sky just  
in time for the attacks to miss. "Ok now Dragonite," James began to say. "Thunder Attack!" Dragonite charged up a Thunder  
Attack which knocked Misty's water Pokemon to the ground.   
  
"Are you okay guys?" Misty asked as her Pokemon got up. "Alright!"   
  
Ash looked at Misty and then at Brock. "If we are going to stop Dragonite we'll have to attack together!" Ash finally said.  
  
"Yeah," Brock and Misty both agreed.   
  
"Bulbasaur attack!" Ash reached for more Pokemon. "Squirtle, Butterfree Attack!"   
  
Squirtle and Butterfree appeared from their Pokeballs and began to attack. Ash called back his tired Pidgeot.  
  
"Vulpix, go!"  
  
"Starmie, Staryu attack!" Misty ordered.  
  
All six of their Pokemon began to attack the powerful Dragonite.  
  
Arbok was tiring as its bind attack loosed its hold on Raichu. Raichu was able to wiggle free and gave the weak Arbok  
a powerful mega punch. It struck Arbok hard as Arbok fell to Jesse's feet.  
  
Ash noticed that Raichu was freed. "Raichu!"   
  
"Rai!" Raichu responded as it ran toward its trainer. Raichu took a big leap and landed right in Ash's arms.   
  
"Raichu your alright." Ash said as he got on his knees and hugged his Pokemon.  
  
"Chu," Raichu said happily now that it was now safe and back with its trainer.   
  
The weary Dragonite continued to fight off the attacking Pokemon, but there were too many for it to handle. It gave a  
powerful tail whip to Bulbasaur, a water gun attack to Vulpix, and a few thunder attacks to the water Pokemon. Yet, in spite  
of all its effort to keep them away these Pokemon just kept coming back at Dragonite with attack after attack after attack. This  
battle began to seem hopeless for Team Rocket.   
  
Raichu still in Ash's arms gently licked its trainers face. Without warning Ash unexpectedly shoved Raichu away from him. Raichu  
rolled back and then climbed back up on its feet. With absolute hatred in his eyes he stared down at his Raichu. Raichu, who   
was extremely confused, let out a little, "Rai?"  
  
"RAICHU YOU STUPID POKEMON!" Ash began to shout. "YOU CAUSED A LOT OF TROUBLE THIS TIME. HOW COULD YOU GET CAPTURED  
BY TEAM ROCKET? HOW DUMB ARE YOU?"   
  
Raichu backed away with a tear squeezing out of its eye.   
  
"Now come!" Ash demanded.  
  
Raichu looked up at its trainer and then glanced at Dragonite. Poor Dragonite was now on the ground with the six  
Pokemon still attacking it. Raichu took one last look at Ash, then at the beaten Team Rocket and it knew what it had to do.  
Raichu ran over to the helpless Dragonite and charged up an attack.  
  
"Raichu look likes it wants to finish Dragonite off." Misty said as they watched Raichu.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu shouted as it let out a tremendous Thunder attack!   
  
To Ash's surprise the attack did not hit Dragonite. Raichu aimed the attack at the six Pokemon who were all unconscious  
from the electricity. "Raichu what are you doing?" Ash shouted. "Get back here now! You are in so much trouble!"  
  
"I think a better way of saying it is your in so much trouble!" Jesse laughed as she and James called back all their Pokemon,  
including Dragonite. Meowth pressed the big red button on its remote again and out floated the balloon.   
  
"Huh?" Misty and Brock questioned.  
  
"You see Raichu is totally on our side now." James said.  
  
"Yeah," Meowth said. "Now we have the powerful electric mouse and all you have on your side are your little weaklings."  
  
"Raichu, what is the meaning of this?" Ash shouted. "You're MY Pokemon!"   
  
Raichu just stuck its nose high in the air and trotted over to James's side. "Looks like Raichu just made its decision."  
  
"And a wise one at that." Meowth added as Team Rocket climbed into the Meowth Balloon.  
  
"Raichu, I'm sorry!"   
  
Ash tried to apologize, but it was too late. Raichu, without looking back, leaped into the balloon basket with Team Rocket.  
  
"Hahahaha two wins over the twerps!" Meowth laughed as James lit the fire and the balloon began to lift off the ground.  
  
"Raichu!" Ash shouted again, but Raichu did not answer. "I'm sorry come back!"  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock watched as the balloon drifted away with Ash's Raichu. When the balloon was finally out of sight Ash  
called back his Pokemon and then fell to his knees. Misty and Brock tried to comfort him. Tears rolled down his face as he looked  
down at the ground. After a few minutes Ash uttered only a few small words. "What did I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Explaination:  
  
I have been getting a lot of emails saying that I shouldn't have written chapters 4-5. The reason why I did write them was because   
I thought it would be nice to have new heros and a new story plot for a change. I thought I might be interesting to have Team Rocket   
and Raichu be the head characters. This was the only way I could think of to get Raichu to join Team Rocket. Now, the main reason   
why I am writting this is because of your emails and reviews. The reviews aren't bad, but the emails are really becoming annoying. I   
really enjoy reading your comments (both positive and negitive) but I really do not think that it is nessesary to bad mouth me just   
because I am trying to write a whole new look on Pokemon. Another thing I would like to point out  
are my battles. Now, I'm sure since most of you who are reading this have some knowledge with battle types. I know that a lot  
of my battles don't seem to make sense. For example, I have a battle in the first chapter Ivysaur vs. Butterfree. If you consider  
the two types...butterfree should have won that match. However, if you recall the Pokemon series, you would also know that its  
not only the type that is important, but it's also the level of experience. Ivysaur was stronger than Butterfree so it won. If you do   
not like the story then fine, it doesnt bother me. And I don't mind reading why you don't. I just don't like being yelled and screamed   
at or cussed at.  
  
  
Thanx for your time,  
Raichu_316 


	6. Raichu's First Mission

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Raichu's First Mission  
  
  
  
"Go Arbok!" Jesse shouted.  
"I choose you Rapidash," another voice shouted.  
  
  
For the past few days Team Rocket has been challenging every trainer they ran into to a battle. While they battled they would take note on what kind of Pokemon each trainer had. If they had any rare and valuable Pokemon then they would jump the trainer later and steal them. So far they had no luck with finding any really rare Pokemon. They did, however, steal some weak Pokemon from a few irresponsible trainers so they were not walking away from these battles empty handed. Jesse wiped the sweat off her forehead and continued battling.  
  
"Arbok bite attack!" Arbok charged at the red hot Rapidash.   
  
"Rapidash, use your flame-thrower!"  
  
Rapidash used its powerful flame-thrower and burned Jesse's Arbok before it could use bite.  
  
"Arbok return!" Jesse called back her Pokemon then looked over at Raichu, who was at James side. "Let's go Raichu!"  
  
Raichu nodded and then leaped into battle.   
  
"Raichu, thundershock!   
  
Raichu charged up and then released a thundershock, but Rapidash dodged around it and tackled Raichu. Raichu was propelled back and then it quickly jumped back onto its feet. "That's ok Raichu, we'll get them!" Jesse reassured Raichu and Raichu raced to get back into the battle. "Raichu, quick attack!" Raichu suddenly dashed pasted Rapidash and ran around it. The trainer did not know what to do. Raichu was going too fast for both her and for her tired Pokemon so she decided to switch.   
  
"I know you're too tired to use your speed as well so you better take a rest!" The trainer called back her Pokemon. "Rapidash return!" She brushed back her red hair as she reached for another Pokeball from her pack. "Go Chikorita!" Chikorita came out of its Pokeball ready for battle.  
  
"Chikorita, razor leaf!" Chikorita whipped the leaf on its head around as four razor leaves hurled out toward Raichu. Raichu swerved to the right and dodged the leaves. Raichu darted towards Chikorita and before Chikorita could react Raichu hit it with a powerful tackle attack. Chikorita was thrown at its trainer's feet. "Come on Chikorita!" Its trainer said as Chikorita slowly got back up on its feet. "You can do it! Vine Whip attack!"   
  
"Raichu, don't let those whips get you! Agility!" Raichu used its Agility to dodge Chikorita's Vine Whip. "Now use your Mega Punch!" Raichu swung back its little paw and then struck Chikorita with a mighty Mega Punch.   
  
Chikorita was thrown down and this time it did not get back up. "Chikorita return!" The trainer pulled out her sixth and final Pokemon. "I choose you, Blade!" A silver Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball.  
  
Raichu was extremely tired from the agility so Jesse decided to switch Pokemon. "Raichu return!" Jesse called as Raichu turned to its new trainers and ran to Jesse's side. James walked up to Jesse from behind and handed her a Pokeball. "It's Dragonite," he whispered as Jesse nodded and turned back around to the battle.   
  
Jesse and the girl stared at each other for a few long seconds until finally Jesse threw the Pokeball. "Go, Dragonite!" Dragonite appeared from its Pokeball.   
  
"Go Blade, tackle!"  
  
"Jesse, you better have Dragonite fly! Who know what kind of attacks that Pokemon has!" James shouted at Jesse.  
  
"Your right good point!" Jesse answered in agreement as she turned her attention back to the battle. "Dragonite fly!"  
  
Dragonite spread its wings and darted up into the sky. Blade flew went after it.  
  
"James, do you have any idea what this Pokemon is?" Jesse called back to her partner as turned her back on the battle.  
  
"I don't know much about it. I do believe its known as a Skarmory and it's a steel Pokemon." James shrugged. "But that's all I know."  
  
Jesse turned her attention back to the battle again. "How do we battle against a steel Pokemon." Jesse thought to herself as she watched Dragonite trying to dodge Blades tackle attacks.  
  
"Hey, Jesse I have an idea!" Meowth shouted. "Maybe you can try a fire attack!"  
  
Jesse sighed. She really did not want to take any battling tips from Meowth, but she was in a tight spot and she decided to try anything to win. "Ok, Meowth!" Jesse ordered Dragonite to come down. The other trainer did the same.   
  
"Blade, used your peck attack!"  
  
"Dragonite," Jesse shouted. "Use your rage attack!"  
  
Dragonite lit up a rage attack as Blade darted toward it.  
  
"Dragonite Rage attack now!" Dragonite released a powerful rage attack. The big blast of flames struck Blade with a mighty blow. It was hard for Team Rocket and the trainer to see what happened to Blade. The flames were tremendously big and scorchingly hot.   
  
"Blade!" The trainer cried out. "Blade!"  
  
"Dragonite, quick use your water gun and put out the flames!" Jesse ordered.  
  
Dragonite's water gun quickly dampened the flames down until they were nothing more than burnt, smoking debris from the burning. The Skarmory lay motionless on the ground.   
  
"Blade!" The trainer ran over to her hurt Pokemon. "Are you ok?"  
  
The Skarmory opened its eyes. "Skar," it uttered as its trainer gave it a big hug.  
  
"It's ok, everything will be just fine." She stood up and pulled out its Pokeball. "Return!"  
  
There was a long silence as the trainer and Jesse stared at each other. Finally after a few minutes the trainer walked up to Jesse and held out her hand. Jesse responded by hold out hers. They shook hands in respect for one another. "You're a really good trainer," the girl said to Jesse as they both dropped their hands. "Your Pokemon are really in great shape. Especially your Raichu, it's really cute! My name is Melinda."   
  
"Um, thanks. You have some really strong Pokemon yourself." Jesse glanced at James and Meowth. "I'd really like to stay and chat but I really have to be going."  
  
"Me too," Melinda said. "I need to go heal my Skarmory." Melinda waved at Jesse and took off running toward the North. "Bye now!"  
  
  
Jesse waited until the girl was out of sight before she turned to James and the others. "I think we hit the jackpot!"  
  
James nodded. "That girl really has some strong rare Pokemon."  
  
"How are we going to get them?"  
  
"I have an idea." Jesse said. "Melinda really had a thing for Raichu!"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." James looked at Raichu and scratched it behind its ears. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I think so James." Jesse walked to Raichu and knelt down. I think Raichu might be able to help us steal those Pokemon." Jesse picked up Raichu. "Would you like to help us get those Pokemon?"  
  
"Rai rai rai rai," Raichu nodded happily in agreement.  
  
"Great, I knew we can count on you." She set Raichu down as everyone, even Dragonite, gathered around her and Raichu. "Now this is what we are going to do."  
  
They planned together trying to find the easiest and most effective plan their mind could come up with.  
  
It was about noon the next day and Team Rocket had been trailing Melinda all night long. They wanted to wait for the right moment to attack. That moment came sooner than they had originally thought. Melinda, after a whole night of traveling, decided to rest in an open field, next to the exit of a hugs green forest, over by a crystal clear river. They watched as Melinda set down her pack right next to the river, lay on the soft grass and watched everything go by.   
  
"Okay, here is out chance. Go, Raichu!" Jesse ordered as Raichu nodded and hopped out toward Melinda.  
  
Raichu happily skipped over to Melinda and gave a loud, yet sweet, cry. "Rai!"   
  
Melinda looked around and then spotted Raichu. "Awe, aren't you the cutest little Pokemon I ever did see!" Melinda sat up and patted the grass next to her. "Come sit with me!"  
  
Raichu hopped over to Melinda and sat next to her. "Aren't the clouds lovely today."  
  
"Raichu," Raichu answered as it quickly glanced over to where Team Rocket was hiding.   
  
"You know you look just like the Raichu I saw yesterday." Melinda said to Raichu. "Would you like to be my Pokemon?"  
  
"Rai!" Raichu jumped up and down in excitement.   
  
"Great let me get you a Pokeball. Stay here!" Melinda got up and walked over to her pack.   
  
Raichu quietly followed behind her despite the fact that she told Raichu to stay put. Melinda opened her pack and took out an empty Pokeball. Raichu got down on all fours and turned around so its back was facing the trainer.   
  
"Okay, Raichu here I come!" Just as the trainer turned Raichu swung its tail under Melinda legs. Melinda, quite surprised, lost her balance and fell into the water. Melinda surfaced just in time to see Raichu grabbing her pack and pull it away. "Hey, you little thief! Get back here!" Melinda leaped out of the water and raced after the mouse Pokemon. Raichu could not run that fast because the pack was so heavy. Just as Melinda closed in on poor Raichu two vine whips charged at Melinda and grabbed a hold of her. "Hey, what is going on here," Melinda shouted as she realized she was being held by a Victreebell.   
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
  
"Huh?!" Melinda heard the voices come from behind the bushes. Jesse and James popped out of the shrubbery. "Jesse?"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
'To unite all people within our nation."  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love."  
"To extent our reach to the stars above."  
"Trainer Jesse."  
"Trainer James."  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
"So surrender your Pokemon now or prepare to fight."  
"RAICHU!" Raichu popped up before Meowth had that chance.  
  
Meowth stepped over to Raichu. "Hey, you took my line!"  
  
"Raichu," Raichu shrugged and walked off with its nose in the air.  
  
"Hm!" Meowth walked off in the other direction.  
  
Jesse walked over to Raichu and picked up the girl's pack. "Thank you ever so much for all your pretty little Pokemon!"  
  
"Hey, you can't do this!" Melinda screamed as she tries to break through the vine whip with all her strength. "Those Pokemon are mine!"  
  
"Well, they're ours now!" Meowth stuck out its tongue at the girl as Raichu did the same. Meowth looked over at Raichu. "Will you stop copying me!"  
  
"RAI!" Raichu began charging small static bolts from its cheeks.  
  
Meowth stepped back. "I was just asking." Meowth laughed nervously as Raichu went back over to Jesse and James.  
  
"We'd just love to stay and chat with you but we really must go!" Jesse said as she sneaked back into the shrubs.  
  
"That's right we have a big important meeting with our boss!" James ran after Jesse.  
  
Melinda watched as the big Meowth Air Balloon rose from the trees, floated out into the open area and set itself down onto the grass.  
  
"Meowth, Raichu lets go!" Jesse called to the Pokemon. As the two raced to get into the balloon, Jesse turned back over to Melinda. "Victreebell, you know what to do!"  
  
"Victree!" Victreebell released its strong sleep powder as the girl tried to fight it.  
  
It was no use. The sleep powder worked and Melinda fell to the floor asleep. James called back his Pokemon and they floated up into the air in the balloon. While they were celebrating over another victory James turned to Jesse. "Do we really have a meeting with the boss?"  
  
"Yes we do!" Jesse picked up Melinda's pack and peered inside. "I sent him word that we finally have some strong Pokemon to give to him." Jesse pulled out a Pokeball as Raichu jumped on to James's shoulder. "He sounds to surprised when I told him. I can't wait to look at his face when we show him the Skarmity!"  
  
"Skarmory." James corrected.  
  
"Whatever!" Jesse shrugged as she placed Melinda's Pokemon with the others that they had stolen. "All I know is we had better get a huge bonus for this haul. Now let's go!"  
  
"Aye, aye ma'am!" Meowth and James answered as they turned the balloon towards the south.  
  
"Rai!" Raichu held out its little paws to Jesse. Jesse picked Raichu up. "And the boss will be most impressed by you! You did a good job today."   
  
"Rai!" Raichu happily agreed as it and Team Rocket sailed to the south toward their boss's mansion. 


	7. Raichu VS Meowth

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Raichu's vs. Meowth  
  
"Will you knock it off!" Meowth shouted at Raichu while Raichu continued to tease and make fun of it. "Why must you always hang around with me?"  
  
"Rai rai chu!" Raichu replied as it stuck its tongue at Meowth.  
  
Meowth crossed its arms as it watched Raichu walk off toward Jesse. "Every since Raichu had joined us it has developed quite an attitude!" Meowth turned its back when it saw Raichu looking at it. "I'm started to miss the old Pikachu that use to belong to the twerp." Meowth continued to say to itself as it walked away.  
  
"Jesse! We have exactly 54 Pokeballs! If we go after one more trainer then it'll be an even 60!" James cried with joy. "How about it?"  
  
Jesse put down her clipboard and pondered the idea. "Well, I guess one more heist couldn't hurt." Jesse said as she winked at James. She turned to Raichu and Meowth; "How about it guys?"  
  
"Rai rai rai rai rai," Raichu jumped up and down in response to James's idea.  
  
Meowth shrugged its shoulders, "I guess."  
  
"Great lets get going." James said as he prepared the hot air balloon.  
  
Jesse, James, Raichu and Meowth hopped into the balloon and they went in search of their next victim.   
  
They searched for hours and had not had any luck finding one single trainer. They did, however, find a beginning trainer, but all he had was a weak, worthless little Charmander who was still only at level 6. Just as they were about to give up they spotted a young male trainer. He was sitting cross-legged in an open field polishing his Pokeballs. Team Rocket decided not to get picky and they set the balloon down about 3 yards away from the trainer. They left the balloon and headed towards the trainer. As they ran up to him Jesse spoke, "Hey! Are you a trainer?"  
  
The guy held up a Pokeball, " Does this answer your question?"  
  
"Great, Jesse cried for joy. "How about a Pokemon battle? You and me, three on three!"  
  
The trainer grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "That's fine with me! My name is Matt! Let's start the battle!!!" He tossed the Pokemon up into the air. "Go, Golem!" Golem appeared from its Pokeball.  
  
Jesse reached behind her as James handed her a Pokeball. "Go!" She shouted as she tossed the Pokemon into battle. Victreebell was released.  
  
"Go Golem, Tackle attack!"   
  
"Quick Victreebell, get out of the way," Jesse commanded as Victreebell move out of Golem's attack just in time.  
"Golem, do it again!"  
  
"Victreebell, Razor Leaf attack now!" Before Golem had the chance to attack Victreebell quickly hurled 4 razor leaves at Golem, knocking him down.  
  
"Golem, you have to get up!" Matt encouraged his Pokemon to continue. Golem got up onto its feet. "Now, try your seismic toss attack!"  
  
"Golem gol!" Golem cried out as it charged at Victreebell.  
  
"Vine Whip now!" Jesse commanded as Victreebell used its vine whip to trip Golem off its feet. "Now solar beam attack!"   
  
As Victreebell charged up the solar energy Matt tried to get Golem to get back up onto its feet. "Come on you have to get up before Victreebell attacks!" Golem tried but it could not seem to get up.  
  
"SOLAR BEAM!" Jesse shouted as Victreebell released a huge, bright beam of light toward Golem. The light beam struck Golem hard and Golem was tossed aside.   
  
"Golem return!" Matt called back his Golem. "Whoa, that was cool. But I'll bet you can't beat my next Pokemon." Matt cried out to Jesse as he grabbed a second Pokemon off the ground and tossed it into the air. "GO, Rhydon." Rhydon appeared from its Pokeball.  
  
"Victreebell, return!" Jesse called back her Pokemon for a rest. James handed her another Pokeball. "Go Dragonite!"  
  
"Rhydon, horn drill!" Matt shouted.  
  
"RHY!" Rhydon called out as it began the attack.  
  
"Dragonite, hurry and fly." Jesse commanded. Dragonite spread out its wings and bolted into the air. "Now, use your water gun!"   
  
Dragonite struck Rhydon with a high powered blast of water.   
  
"Now finish it was a tackle attack!" Jesse commanded.  
  
Just as Dragonite was about to tackle Rhydon, Matt wimped out and recalled his Pokemon. "Rhydon return now!"  
  
"Why did you call it back so soon?" James asked, he was sitting on the grass with Raichu in his lap. Meowth just ignored them all.  
  
"I realized that your Dragonite is at too high of a level for my Rhydon." Matt answered as he took out his last Pokeball. "But his one should be just right!" He tossed the Pokeball into the air and out popped a Psyduck.   
  
"PSY!" Psyduck yawned.  
  
"A Psyduck?" Jesse questioned. The only Psyduck they had come into contact with was the twerp Misty's Psyduck. "This is going to be a piece of cake!" She snickered as Dragonite landed next to her, obediently. "Go, and use your tackle attack!" Dragonite obeyed.  
  
"Psyduck quick use your disable!" Psyduck used its disable attack and stopped Dragonite. "Good, now use your confusion." Psyduck's confusion continued to slam Dragonite on to the ground.   
  
"Dragonite return!" Jesse called Dragonite back. She peered back at James who was stoking Raichu's fur. Raichu appeared to be asleep. "Raichu!" Raichu instantly woke up. "We need you!" Raichu yawned, stretched and leaped off of James and into the battle.   
  
Meowth just stood there watching his friends get ready to battle. "I swear that Raichu has some nerve. Why does it have to act all cocky? Raichu isn't all that great." Meowth said to itself as it continued to watch Raichu charge up little static bolts from its cheeks. "I'd bet that I could win battles too if I tried hard enough. There is nothing to it." Then Meowth got a wild idea in his head.  
  
James got up and hurried to get closer to the battle so he could cheer Raichu on. Jesse and Matt just stared at each other, waiting for the other to strike first as their Pokemon did the same.   
  
"Psybeam!" Matt called out!  
  
"Dodge it with your agility!" Jesse said, responding to Matt's orders.  
  
Psyduck fired its Psybeam as Raichu, not only dodging the beam, decide to show off and dashed in circles around Psyduck.   
  
"Raichu, get ready to use your Thunder attack!" Jesse commanded.  
  
Raichu began to charge up an electric attack. Psyduck just stood there.  
  
"THUNDER ATTACK!" Jesse commanded as Raichu charged up every bit of electric power it had. Suddenly, without forewarning, Meowth ran past Raichu and thrashed Psyduck with its fury swipes attack. Psyduck used its disable to stop Meowth and hold it so it could not attack.  
  
Everyone was flabbergasted at what Meowth had just done and neither Jesse nor James could say a word. Raichu who was still holding on to the Thunder Attack forced it to reflect so it would not hit Meowth. Instead, Raichu aimed it up into the air so it would not hit anything or anyone.  
  
"Hey! I thought this battle was three one three, not four on three!" Matt shouted in anger. "You're cheating!"  
  
"Meowth what are you doing?!!" James shouted. "This is Raichu's battle!"  
  
"RAICHU!" Raichu agreed.  
  
Jesse quickly tried to explain to Matt that they were not trying to cheat. "We are not trying to cheat! That Meowth just doesn't know what it's doing!" James and Raichu nodded in agreement. "Now if you just calm down maybe we can discuss this rationally."  
  
"Psyduck, get rid of that Pokemon!" Matt commanded as Psyduck used its confusion to toss Meowth aside.  
  
Meowth quickly jumped onto its feet and spread its claws. "YOU WANT A POKEMON THAT CAN FIGHT AND WIN BATTLES THEN FINE!!"Meowth charged at Psyduck. "SCRATCH ATTACK!"   
  
"STOP IT MEOWTH!" James shouted.  
  
"YEAH, YOU'RE COSTING US THE MATCH!" Jesse shouted.  
  
Psyduck, again, used its confusion to toss Meowth away once again.  
  
"You better stop your Pokemon!" Matt advised. "If you don't stop it now there is no way that I can be liable for what happens to it!"  
  
"Meowth come over here and stop this!" Jesse said as Meowth continued to get back up and attack Psyduck.  
  
Raichu ran over to Meowth to try to calm it down. Raichu grabbed Meowth's arm, but Meowth pulled away.   
  
"Don't touch me rodent!" Meowth snapped.  
  
Raichu froze. It did not know what to do.  
  
"You think you're so hot, huh! You think that you all strong and important, don't ya!" Meowth turned to Jesse and James. "And if all you guy care about is strong Pokemon that can win battles then I'll become one of those Pokemon!" Meowth paused to take a breath. "Ever since Raichu joined the team you two began ignoring me and did nothing but pay attention to that electric rat! I am sick of it!" Meowth turned back to Raichu. "And I'm sick of your pathetic stuck up attitude!"   
  
Matt recalled his Pokemon. "I think I better go!" Matt ran away from the fighting Pokemon and disappeared in the distance.  
  
"Rai rai chu raichu?" Raichu tried to reason with Meowth.  
  
"Oh, button it will ya!!" Meowth drew out its claws. "I challenge you to a battle Raichu!"  
  
"Huh?" The three gasped in shock.  
  
"Chuuuuu." Raichu whined; it did not want to battle against Meowth.  
  
Jesse stepped up to Meowth. "Are you crazy? You don't stand a chance against Raichu!"  
  
James replied, "Yeah, Raichu is too strong. Come with us and lets talk about this sensibly."  
  
"No, I'm serious. I want a battle! Right now!" Meowth commanded.  
  
"Raichu chu," Raichu shook its head no and backed away a few steps.  
  
"Then I'm just going to have to make you battle me!" Meowth charged at Raichu.  
  
"Rai!" Raichu shouted as it dodged Meowth's attacks.  
  
"Meowth stop it!" Jesse pleaded as James just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Meowth you don't know what you're saying!" James said.  
  
Meowth turned to James. "I know exactly what I'm saying. You guys use to respect me, but now because of 'The All Powerful Raichu' it looks like now I have to battle and win matches in order for you guys to respect me! I thought you were my friends!"   
  
James and Jesse looked at each other and then back at Meowth. "But…we are your friends," they both said.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr," Meowth growled at Jesse and James and then turned back toward Raichu. "It's all YOUR fault!"   
  
Meowth lunged at Raichu with its claws stretched out. Raichu tried to duck, but Meowth was too quick and it claws tore through Raichu's skin on its cheek.   
  
Jesse and James could not believe their eyes. Raichu held on to its face as it tried to keep the blood from leaking out of the wound.  
  
Meowth just laughed a very sick demented laugh. "HAHA how you do like that?!"  
  
Raichu, forgetting about the wound on its face, turned toward Meowth. Hatred filled Raichu's eyes as sparks appeared from its cheeks.  
  
"No, wait!" Jesse cried. "Don't do it!"  
  
"RAAIIIIICHU!" Raichu released an enormous thunderbolt toward Meowth. The attack struck Meowth and sent Meowth flying. James ran after Meowth and caught it just before it was about to hit the ground.  
  
"Meowth," James said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Meowth opened its eyes and leaped out of James's arms. The second the Meowth landed it fell to the floor. Meowth was really weakened by all the attacks that the little Pokemon endured.  
  
"Meowth?" Jesse came up.  
  
Meowth just laid there with its face away from them.  
  
"Jesse," James whispered. "Maybe we should leave Meowth alone for a little while."  
  
"Good idea," Jesse replied. "Let's get some sleep. I'm sure Meowth will be fine by tomorrow."  
  
Even though it was still only 6:00pm, Jesse, James and Raichu all went to sleep to give Meowth some time alone. The next morning when they went to look for Meowth they could not find it anywhere. They searched everywhere. They had all their Pokemon out looking for it, but none of the Pokemon could find Meowth. Team Rocket decided to say put for a little while to make sure they do not miss Meowth if/when it came back. Nevertheless, despite all their waiting Meowth never returned. After a lot of patience waiting they decided they could not wait any longer. They were already two days late for their appointment with the boss. James got the air balloon as Jesse and Raichu went to double check all the little places where Meowth might have been able to hide. With no luck of finding Meowth, Jesse, James and Raichu all got aboard the balloon and drifted off toward their boss's mansion. 


	8. Jesse and James Get Accepted

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
  
*This is a very short chapter.*  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Jesse and James Get Accepted  
  
  
Riding in the balloon and traveling to the boss's mansion was not the same without Meowth. Jesse and James remembered all the good times they had with their little furry companion as Raichu continued to look for Meowth down from the balloon. Due to Meowth disappearance Team Rocket was already two days late for their appointment with the boss. Since the Team Rocket base was on the way to the mansion Jesse and James decided to stop there to see what was going on.  
  
After about an hour they finally arrived at a huge blue/gray building with the letters TR on the top. This structure was located in a huge gorge in the middle of a rocky plain. The building itself was about twelve stories high and had a tall barbwire fence all around it to keep out intruders. James began to make the balloon descend as Jesse fixed her hair and make up. With the balloon finally on the ground, Jesse James and Raichu all hopped out of the basket and walked over to the fence.   
  
"Here is our base Raichu." Jesse said to Raichu as she took out her scan card. "Big, huh."  
  
"Chu," Raichu answered.  
  
"Come on let's get inside," James said as he bolted for the door of the fence.  
  
Raichu leaped onto Jesse's back as both her and James scanned their ID cards and went inside. There was a lot going on inside. There were employees counting Pokeballs, there were employees sorting the different types of Pokemon, and there were even some employees training Pokemon on the battlefields. Jesse and James went straight to the news board to see what has been going on.   
  
"Jesse!" A familiar voice called out. Jesse and James both spun around to see Cassidy standing behind them with the biggest grin. "It's been awhile."  
  
Jesse turned toward the board and her back toward Cassidy. "Unfortunately, not long enough." Jesse moaned. Raichu just stared at Cassidy. She looked familiar, but Raichu could not place the face.   
  
"Look," James decided to speak. "We finally caught that twerps Pokemon." He pointed to Raichu and Raichu held up its head like if it was an honor.   
  
Cassidy looked puzzled. "I thought it was a Pikachu that you guys were trying to capture. This is a Raichu."  
  
"Duh," Jesse quickly spun around. "It evolved moron."  
  
"Yeah, okay sure," Cassidy yawned. "You were out there for five months without any communication and all you stole was one puny Pokemon. That's pathetically sad."  
  
James stepped up. "No, we also caught a Dragonite!" James blurted out. "And many many other Pokemon that we are going to give the boss!"  
  
"You, have a Dragonite!" Cassidy laughed. "Sure, you do. You guys are not even close to being pathetic you guys are……….."  
  
Before Cassidy could finish her sentence James grabbed the Pokeball containing Dragonite and tossed it over by Cassidy. Dragonite appeared and Cassidy just stared at it, speechless.   
  
"See," Jesse bragged. "James told you we had a Dragonite and we do! So there!" Jesse stuck out her tongue.  
  
Butch appeared from around the corner and noticed Dragonite right away. "Whoa, cool! Whose Dragonite?"  
  
"It's ours," James said. "Dragonite return."   
  
Dragonite returned into its Pokeball and James put the ball away. Both Butch and Cassidy did not have anything to say. They were totally dumbfounded. Then Butch spoke up. "So maybe you guys are not totally useless to the team."  
  
"What do you mean useless!" Jesse shouted, as James had to hold her back so she would punch anyone.   
  
"Jesse calm down," James said as he struggled to hold her. "They meant it as a compliment."  
  
Jesse stopped struggling. "Oh, very well."  
  
"Could I talk to you for a moment," Butch said to Cassidy as they walked away a few steps and began to whisper to themselves. A few seconds later Butch stepped up to Jesse and James. "Come you too." Butch told them. "There is something we need to show you." Cassidy and Butch turned and walked off. Jesse and James, with Raichu on his back, followed their teammates.   
  
Butch and Cassidy led them to a small room that contained a huge, locked, steel door. The walls were constructed from brick which seemed to be aging very rapidly. Some of the bricks were beginning to crumble.  
  
"I have never noticed this before," James said.  
  
"I have," Jesse said, "but I thought no one was allowed in this area.  
  
Cassidy smiled at Jesse. "Only you two weren't allowed in this area. Everyone else has the access code."  
  
Butch put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "But now that you appear to have some use to the team, we are going to give you guys the code."  
  
"We feel that's what the boss would do." Cassidy said.   
  
James thought about this for a second. "So you guys thought that we were useless?" Both Butch and Cassidy nodded. "Then why are you showing us this if were are useless."  
  
"No, you don't understand. We DID think you guys were useless. But now that you have proved your worth to us we could use your help." Cassidy said. "We need the help of as many team members that we can get." Cassidy smiled. "You two were not the only ones who were useless to us."  
  
"Huh?" Jesse questioned.  
  
"There are about three more paired teams that have never brought back a single Pokemon." Butch explained. "Today is the day they get canned. You two would have been joining them, but you came with a bundle of Pokemon just in time to save your skins."   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah lucky us," Jesse said as she tried to hurry up the conversation, "Now why do you need our help?"  
  
"We have been working on a new plan," Cassidy said as she walked up to the steel door. "And as I said before, we need all the team members we can get." Cassidy punched in a few numbers on the door lock dial and there was a loud clang as the lock unlocked. "Come." Cassidy said as Butch opened the door.   
  
Inside there was a very dark, steep staircase which headed down. Butch and Cassidy began down the steps and Jesse started to follow until she saw James hesitating.   
  
"What's wrong James?"   
  
"Are you certain we can trust them?" James asked. "You do remember that they never really liked us."  
  
Jesse grabbed James's arm and dragged him to and down the stairs. "Yeah, of course I remember. But we can't take that chance. If they really do need us, then what would the boss think if we didn't help just because of a little tiff we had with those two."  
  
"Good point," James answered.  
  
"Rai!" Raichu said as it followed Jesse and James down the stairs.  
  
Around forty-two steps down they came to a narrow hallway, which had another locked steel door at the end of it. Cassidy punched in a few numbers into the lock dial pad. When the door opened a bright light lit the hallway and flashed into their eyes. Raichu ducked behind James as their eyes started to adjust to the light. Just as soon as their eyes balanced they saw a huge gigantic training field area. To the left they saw employees training their Pokemon with weights and harsh exercise. To the right they saw the boss, Giovanni, giving instructions to a large group of employees.   
  
"Come on," Butch said as he pointed to an empty row of chairs. "We're a little late."   
  
The four of them ran over to the chairs, but before Jesse and James could sit down, Giovanni spotted them and stopped talking. "What are you two doing here!" He pointed to Jesse and James.   
  
Cassidy stepped up. "We brought them here!"   
  
"If you give us the chance to explain then you'll see why we brought them here." Butch said.  
  
"Very well." Giovanni said as he took the four of them aside. "Now, why are they here."  
  
"You know how you were saying that you were going to fire all the employees that never caught a Pokemon." Cassidy explained. "Well, technically you can't fire these too because they actually arrived with some Pokemon for you."  
  
Giovanni looked at James. "Is this true?"  
  
James nodded. "Yes, we have them in our balloon."  
  
"A whole bunch of them." Jesse added. "Strong too."  
  
"About time." Giovanni said. "I knew if I waited long enough you two would be of use to me."   
  
Jesse and James sighed in relief. For once they are not getting yelled at for being failures.  
  
"I shall expect you two in my office with the Pokemon at 1800 hours. I shall give you your earnings and explain our new latest plan." Giovanni said. "For now I have a special order for you."  
  
Jesse and James continued to listen as they watched Giovanni take a few steps closer to them.   
  
"I have a little Pokemon problem that I want you two to take care of for me." He pointed over toward the steel door (where they had first entered). "Next to the door is a small potato sack." Jesse and James spotted the sack. "Inside it, is the most stubborn, the most disobedient Pokemon that I have ever seen. It has caused a lot of trouble for us. I had it because it appeared to be more intelligent and more powerful than the rest of its kind. We thought that if we trained it hard and forced evolution it would be a strong Pokemon for Team Rocket. However, its stubbornness is just too much. It kept getting out of its cage and it kept trying to release all the other Pokemon." Giovanni took a short breath. "I want you two to dispose of it. I don't care if you drown it, poison it, or toss it off a cliff. I really don't care. Just make sure you get rid of it and that it doesn't come back!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Jesse said as she grabbed James's arm again, grabbed the sack and raced back up the stairs with Raichu at their heels.  
  
"And as for you!" Giovanni turned to Cassidy and Butch. "Great job! I can always count on you two." Giovanni shook their hands and turned back toward the waiting group of employees. "Let's finish discussing the plan." 


	9. The Troublesome Pokemon

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Troublesome Pokemon  
  
  
"So what are we going to do with this Pokemon?" James asked as he and Jesse thought about their little assignment.  
  
"Maybe we can just throw it over board into the water."   
  
"What if it's a water Pokemon?" James said. "Besides we can't kill it!"  
  
"And why not?! That is what the boss ordered us to do." Jesse said as she stroked Raichu's fur.  
  
"No, he said all we had to do was to get rid of it and make sure it doesn't go back." James pointed out. "He never said we had to kill it!"  
  
Jesse looked at the sack. "Well, I guess this is as good of place as any." Jesse stood up and began to make the balloon descend.  
  
Jesse hopped out of the balloon and took the sack when James handed it to her. James then hopped out followed by Raichu. James walked up next to Jesse. "So, are we just going to release it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be able to find its way back." Jesse said as she began to open the sack.   
  
James, Jesse and Raichu have been dying to find out what Pokemon was in the sack, but they had not opened it yet in fear of it escaping before they could get far enough from the base. It was now time to see what it was. Jesse gently pulled on the string holding it together. She took a deep breath and opened the sack. It was dark in the sack, but in the darkness she could see something moving. James and Raichu moved in closer to see if they could see what it was. Without warning a little brown creature leaped out of the sack and out into the sun. James and Jesse stepped back in shock. They did not expect it to just jump out at them.  
  
"Hey!" James said in amazement as he looked at the little brown Pokemon. "It's….it's….it's an Eevee!"  
  
Jesse stared at the little Eevee. "This is what was causing problems for the boss?" Jesse questioned the mission. "I wonder if he just wanted to get us out of the way?"  
  
"Ee" Eevee yawned and stretched. Its bright brown eyes stared up at James.   
  
James started to get a little nervous. "Why is it looking at me like that?"  
  
"Who cares," Jesse said. "Let's just get out of here. We did what we were told now let's leave."  
  
James followed Jesse to the balloon as Raichu had already hopped back inside. James peered behind him a saw the little Eevee bounding up behind him. "Jesse it's following me!"   
  
Jesse just sighed as climbed into the balloon. "Stop dawdling and let's go!"  
  
James turned toward the Eevee. "Go away!"  
  
Eevee held its head down and let out a small sigh. "Eevee."  
  
James turned around and was just about to jump into the balloon when the Eevee leaped onto his back. "AH, Eevee knock it off will ya!" Eevee held on to James's belt until one of James's pokeballs fell out of his pocket. "Hey!"  
  
Eevee leaped off James, grabbed the Pokeball into it mouth and dashed off.  
  
"HEY! That's my Pokemon!" James shouted. "Get back here!"  
  
Jesse was getting very impatient. "James let's go. It probably wasn't a very important Pokemon."  
  
James looked at Jesse. "That Pokeball was Dragonite's Pokeball!"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for let's go get that little furry thief!" Jesse and Raichu hopped out of the balloon and raced off with James in the direction that the little Eevee went.   
  
"EEVEE!" James and Jesse continued to call out as they searched for the Pokemon.  
  
"RAICHU!" Raichu was ahead of them searching all the little areas that the two humans could not fit into.   
  
"We have to find that Eevee!" James whimpered. "We have to!"  
  
Raichu dashed ahead of Jesse and James and continued calling out. "RAICHU! RAICHU!" Then Raichu's ears perked up from the sound of leave rustling. "Chu?" Raichu raced toward the sound. I was coming from a small forestland. It was the smallest forest Raichu had ever seen. It did not have more than 20 trees and half a dozen other plants and bushes. Raichu continued to follow the noise until it spotted the source. Raichu quickly ducked behind a tree and peeked from behind. There was Eevee. It was tossing around a leaf that had fallen from a tree. Eevee must have hidden the Pokeball somewhere. Raichu pondered if it should run off and tell its friends Eevee was here or if it should stay and keep an eye on Eevee and try to get the Pokeball back itself. James would be very happy if Raichu brought back his Pokeball. Just as Raichu made the decision to stay put, it heard even more noise coming from the other side of Eevee. Raichu watched as three figures quietly approached the playing Pokemon. Raichu watched as the smallest figure held something in its hand and pointed it at Eevee. There was too much shade on their side so Raichu could not see who they were, but the smell was awfully familiar. Then the smallest figure of the three leaped out of the bushes. Now that the figure was fully in the sun, Raichu knew exactly who it was. It was Ash and he was going to try to capture Eevee.   
  
"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted as Bulbasaur appeared from its Pokeball. "This battle should be a piece of cake."   
  
Eevee looked up and tried to run away, but Bulbasaur quickly grabbed it with its vine whip before it could get very far. Raichu watched as Bulbasaur slammed the poor little Eevee over and over onto the ground. Eevee, still being held by Bulbasaur, opened its tiny little mouth and sunk its sharp teeth right into Bulbasaur's vine whip. Bulbasaur winced as it released Eevee and Eevee landed softly on the ground.   
  
"Razor leaf!" Ash commanded as Bulbasaur tossed four razor leaves toward Eevee.   
  
Eevee quickly dodged them and charged straight for Bulbasaur. The little, yet powerful Eevee, hit Bulbasaur with a powerful tackle attack and Bulbasaur was tossed to Ash's feet.   
  
"Bulbasaur return!" Ash recalled his Pokemon. He reached for another Pokeball as Raichu continued to watch. "Pidgeot go!"   
  
The second Pidgeot appear from its Pokeball it charged at Eevee. Eevee managed to dodge Pidgeot's tackle, but Raichu could tell that Eevee was getting tired. Raichu quickly dashed back to Jesse and James.   
  
"Raichu!" Raichu shouted as it bounded up to Team Rocket.  
  
"Raichu raichu raichu chu!" Raichu was jumping up and down as it tried to explain that it found Eevee.  
  
"What the matter Raichu?" James questioned.  
  
"Did you find the Pokemon?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Chu," Raichu nodded as it pointed toward the little wannabe forest. "Chu!"  
  
Raichu dashed back to Eevee as Team Rocket raced in the same direction. Raichu, once again, ran ahead of James and Jesse to make sure Eevee was all right. Unfortunately, just as Raichu returned it saw Pidgeot strike Eevee with a double edge attack and Eevee was tossed to the ground. Eevee tried to get back up, but with shaky legs its attempt failed and it collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"All right," Ash shouted in victory as Pidgeot landed obediently next to its trainer. Ash grabbed an empty Pokeball.   
  
Raichu could not let Ash capture Eevee. Eevee was the only one who knew where James's Pokeball was located.  
  
"Pokeball GO!" Ash tossed the Pokeball at Eevee.  
  
Just as the Pokeball left Ash's hand, Raichu leaped out of the bushes and used its tail to block the Pokeball. The Pokeball was thrown back at Ash, but Ash did not bother to catch it. Ash was too busy staring at the familiar Raichu that stood between himself and the Eevee.  
  
The other two figures came out of the bushes and stood next Ash. It was Misty and Brock. They wanted to have a better look at the Raichu so they came out of hiding.   
  
"Could it be?" Misty whispered to Brock.   
  
"It could," Brock answered as they both continued to stare.  
  
Ash looked at Raichu as Raichu looked right back. They both stared at each other refusing to move a muscle. Ash was the first to speak. "So it is you."  
  
"Chu." Raichu nodded as it continued to stare at its former trainer.  
  
"So…um…how's it going?" Ash asked Raichu. Ash did not know what to say.  
  
Raichu crossed its arms and held its head up as it replied. "Chu." As if saying 'Great!'  
  
"Well, that's good I guess," Ash was not sure what Raichu had answered, but he figured that was the best thing to say.  
  
Eevee began to twitch. Raichu peered behind it and began to worry about where Jesse and James were. They should not be taking this long to get there and Eevee needed medical attention.  
  
"This your friend?" Ash pointed to Eevee.  
Raichu looked back at the injured Pokemon. Even though Raichu and Eevee were not really friends Raichu nodded yes anyway.   
  
"Raichu," Ash stepped closer by a few feet, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Chu," Raichu said to Ash telling him that it was listening.  
  
Ash looked down at his feet then back at his former Pokemon. This was not going to be easy for Ash to say and he was having trouble finding the right words to use. "I just want to apologize to you, little buddy."  
  
Raichu perked its ears as it continued to listen.  
  
Ash looked back down at his feet as he continued. "I'll admit that I was a little mad at you because of that Dragonite incident. I know it was all my fault that I lost it to Team Rocket, but I didn't want to believe that it was so I tried to blame it on you. I'll admit that now. After a lot of thought I realized that I'm nothing without my little friend by my side and I just hope that you forgive me and that you come back with me." Ash knelt down onto his knees. "I'm sorry Raichu, please forgive me. We belong together. You and me remember? We're a team!"  
  
Raichu looked at Ash as a tear rolled down Ash's face. Raichu actually began to walk toward Ash, but about two feet away Raichu stopped in its tracks. Ash held out his arms hoping that Raichu will leap into them. Raichu thought to itself for a few more seconds. To Ash's dismay, Raichu began to step back, away from Ash.   
  
"Raichu please!" Ash pleaded as Raichu turned away.  
  
Raichu decided not to forgive Ash. Why should it? Ash had betrayed Raichu once, so Raichu knew that there was a possibility that he could do it again. Besides, his new life with Team Rocket was much more exciting and trusting than it was with Ash. TEAM ROCKET! Raichu began to really worry about Jesse and James. Within a second Raichu, using its mouth, grabbed Eevee by the scruff of its neck and raced off in the direction where he last saw his two friends.   
  
"Wait! Raichu come back!" Ash shouted at Raichu.  
  
"Hey wait for us Ash!" Misty shouted as Ash ran after Raichu with her and Brock close behind.  
  
Raichu finally spotted its friends. Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing and Victreebell were all unconscious on the ground in front of Jesse and James. There was another familiar boy standing next to a gigantic Blastoise. Raichu quickly placed the face. It was Gary Oak! What was he doing here? Raichu gently placed Eevee onto the ground and pushed it under a nearby bush to hide it. Then Raichu hurried to his friends to help.  
  
"Raichu!" Jesse shouted with joy as Raichu leaped in front of Team Rocket and their injured Pokemon.  
  
"We have one final Pokemon to battle with!" James shouted as Raichu got prepared to battle.  
  
"So, this battle was a six on six battle. You have lost four Pokemon to me already and I am still on my first one!"  
  
"Not for long! Raichu thunderbolt!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Blastoise withdraw!" Gary ordered as Blastoise shrunk back into its shell.   
  
Raichu's thunderbolt could not penetrate through Blastoise's shell. Blastoise emerged and Gary just laughed.  
  
"Blastoise hydro pump!" Gary commanded as Blastoise fired its water pump at Raichu.   
  
Raichu used its agility to dodge the water blasts and it leaped onto Blastoise's head. Blastoise tried to shake Raichu off, but Raichu's grip was too tight.  
  
"Raichu, thundershock!" Raichu, still on Blastoise's head, charged the attack and released it on Blastoise. The thundershock struck Blastoise with a mighty jolt. Raichu, finished with the attack, jumped off of Blastoise's head as Blastoise fell to the ground.  
  
Gary quickly called back his Pokemon. "Not bad." Gary reached for another Pokeball. "Go Nidoking!"  
  
James turned to Jesse. "We still don't have Dragonite back! Raichu is the only Pokemon we have left. Do you think Raichu can defeat five more of Gary's Pokemon?"   
  
"I don't know," Jesse answered. "All we can do is try."  
  
Raichu and Nidoking just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to make a move.   
  
"Raichu quick attack!"  
  
"Nidoking tackle!"  
  
The two Pokemon charged at each other. Raichu used all its strength against Nidoking, but Nidoking's tackle was too powerful and it sent Raichu flying. Ash appeared from the forest just in time to see Raichu get tossed a side. He watched as Nidoking's attacks threw the little Raichu around like a little rag doll. Ash just could not just stand there and let Raichu get beaten up and he reached for a Pokeball. Extremely weak, Raichu slowly climbed back onto its feet.  
  
"Nidoking, finish it off with a hyper beam!" Gary ordered as Nidoking charged up a hyper beam.  
  
Suddenly, before Nidoking had the chance to fire the beam, a Charizard flew in and grabbed a hold of Nidoking by the tail and tossed it aside. The second the Nidoking fell the hyper beam fired into the sky.  
  
"HEY!" Gary shouted as he turned to see his rival standing there with the biggest grin on his face. "Nidoking return!" Gary pulled out another Pokeball. "Go Fearow!" Fearow appeared and Gary Oak jumped onto its back. He turned to Team Rocket, "We'll, have to finish this battle another time!" Forgetting all about the battle, Gary flew off toward Ash. Ash recalled his Pokemon and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Raichu!" Both Jesse and James shouted as they ran to Raichu's aid. With its last ounce of strength, Raichu pointed over to the bush that hid the Eevee. James retrieved it and both him and Jesse applied medical aid on both of the Pokemon. After a few minutes rest, Raichu was back on its feet. It was still a little weak, but it was revived enough to walk around on its own. The Eevee, however, was still weak. Raichu got Eevee to tell it where the Pokeball was. At first the little Pokemon could not remember where it was exactly, but it soon recalled where it hid the Pokeball and Raichu left to go retrieve it. While Raichu was gone James knew that the Eevee seriously needed help and he decided to place it in a Pokeball to keep it safe. Eevee was too weak and tired to resist capture so it let James capture it without any trouble. Raichu quickly returned and handed the Pokeball to James.  
  
"Thank you Raichu," James said as he patted Raichu on the head. James looked down at the Pokeball the contained Eevee. "And thank you too!"  
Team Rocket, along with Raichu, hopped into the balloon and began floating back to the base. While they drifted away, a human figure appear from the forest. It was Ash, and he watched as Team Rocket's balloon got smaller and smaller the farther away it got. Ash looked down at all this Pokeballs and then back at the balloon.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to do it and I don't know exactly when," Ash paused for a split second. "But I will win you back Raichu!"   
  
Ash just stood there and watched as the balloon sailed out of sight. 


	10. Giovanni's Ultimate Weapon

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Giovanni's Plan  
  
  
  
James had been overly excited about catching Eevee. In fact, he was so overly excited he was beginning to annoy Jesse. She and Raichu had to listen to James the whole ride back. They were getting pretty fed up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Jesse said getting a little sarcastic. "You have more Pokemon than me. Yippee!"  
  
"I really don't mean to brag," James said. "But I do have more. And they are strong too!"   
  
James began to dance around with the Pokeball, which contained Eevee, despite the extremely small space in the balloon. Both Jesse and Raichu sighed in relief when they finally arrived back at the base. They all leaped out and went in search for the boss to get further instructions. As they walked around the base they saw employees pack up Pokemon into their Pokeballs and were huddling into little groups.  
  
"I wonder what is going on?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'd better find out." Jesse said as she spotted Butch and Cassidy.  
  
Jesse and James stepped up to their team rivals who were drawing diagrams on a white board. These diagrams didn't make much sense to Jesse or James much less Raichu.   
  
"So supposedly this Pokemon, according to the boss, will be able to......" Cassidy stopped when she noticed Jesse and James standing behind her. "What took you two so long." Cassidy said as quickly erased the white board. "Don't tell me that the Pokemon you were to get rid of gave you THAT much problem."  
  
James looked at Jesse and then shook his head to the side. "Nope, we didn't have any trouble at all." James lied and Raichu nodded along in agreement.   
  
"Well, good." Cassidy said. "Oh, yeah by the way the boss has been looking for you."   
  
"What!" Jesse and James exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, he expected you guys to be back two hours ago." Butch said. "You'd better go find him."  
  
"Where is he?" James asked.  
  
Cassidy looked at James with a huge grin. "I think he gave up looking for you two so he headed back to his mansion."  
  
James and Jesse looked at each other again. The mansion was a two-hour journey from there.   
  
"Well, thank you Cassidy," Jesse forced herself to say. "We'll be leaving now!"  
  
James and Jesse turned and dashed back to the balloon with Raichu close behind. They set off toward the boss's mansion. "We need to get these Pokeballs to the boss!" Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be happy to get rid of them. I'm getting tired of there being so little space in this basket."  
  
Team Rocket were completely silent the whole rest of the trip. James began to make the balloon descend as they approached the mansion. When the balloon was on the ground James hopped out and anchored it. Then Jesse grabbed the sack, containing all the stolen Pokeballs, and handed it to James. Jesse and Raichu jumped out and the three of them walked up Giovanni's driveway. Giovanni's mansion was one of the biggest structures Team Rocket had ever seen. Even though they have been there many times before, the size still astonishes them. To the East of them there was a tennis court and a swimming pool. To the West there was a medium sized building where Giovanni kept his most prized Pokemon. In front of them, was the gigantic Mansion where Giovanni, himself, lived and worked. Jesse, James, and Raichu stepped up to the door.  
  
"Okay, now remember," Jesse said as she rang the doorbell. "Let me do the talking."  
  
The doorknob turned and the door opened. One of Giovanni's many servants had answered the door and looked at the group with tired eyes. "Can I help you Ma'am, Sir?"   
  
"Hello!" Jesse waved and grinned. "We're here to see Giovanni we have an appointment to meet with him."  
  
"Are you Jesse and James?" The servant asked as he looked down at the clipboard that was in his hand.   
  
"Um, yes we are!" Jesse said.  
  
"You are late!" The servant stepped aside and opened the door a little bit wider. "Come in. Giovanni has been waiting for you."  
  
James swung the sack over his shoulder as the group stepped into the mansion.  
  
"You can find Giovanni in his main office." The servant said.  
  
Jesse looked around at all the doors and hallways. "Um, where is the main office." Even though Jesse and James have visited the boss they have never been invited into the mansion.   
  
"Walk straight ahead, make a left that the first hallway, go up the stairs, walk down the hallway that is at the top of the stairs, go through the 5th door on the right, go up another flight of stairs and make a right, then a left then another left." He paused to take a breath. "Then head to the right, down the hallway and his main office is the door all the way at the end."  
  
James and Jesse both sighed as they headed towards the office. The first time they tried to find it they got lost and had to ask for the directions again. Then the 2nd time they got lost in the mansion again. Finally, the 3rd time the servant actually took them there, himself. Jesse and James opened the door to the office and went inside. Giovanni was sitting behind a huge oak desk in front of a huge glass window. He was on the phone so the group stayed by the door and waited quietly and patiently. James set down the sack from his shoulder and placed it behind him. It took a few minutes, but soon Giovanni finished his call and greeted Jesse and James.  
  
"Jesse, James!" He said as he stood up from behind his desk. "Did you accomplish what I had asked of you?"  
  
"Yyyyes! The Pokemon will not bother you again" Jesse replied. She was a little nervous. "And we have something for you!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
James heaved the sack onto his shoulder again and walked up to the boss. "Here sir, we have a big variety of Pokemon for you!"  
  
Giovanni rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. You have done a great job. I will put these aside and look at them later. Right now we need to discuss a whole new plan."  
  
Giovanni then motioned the group to sit down. James and Jesse sat in the chairs next to each other as Raichu jumped onto Jesse's lap. Giovanni, with his hands clasped behind his back, walked over to the window and peered out. "As members of Team Rocket I'm sure you both can remember the reason why I had started this organization." Giovanni turned around towards Jesse and James as they nodded silently. "We have worked year after year to collect the strongest, fastest, and rarest Pokemon from all around the globe to bring together the power we need to attain our ultimate goal." Jesse and James nodded silently again. "During our planning we have come across many failed plans, but this time, with this plan, things are going to end much differently. As long as I have my new secret weapon, nothing can stop me from my conquest of the world."  
  
"What kind of weapon is that?" Jesse said. "Um.....sir."  
  
"A Pokemon." Giovanni's evil grin stretched from ear to ear. "My new weapon is a Pokemon."  
  
Jesse and James looked at each other then James spoke. "Um...sir, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you already try that? With Mewtwo I mean."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Giovanni demanded as he slammed his fist on his desk.  
  
"Some other members who worked on that project told us. We just didn't know if it was true or not and judging by your reaction it must have been true."  
  
"Yes, yes it was." Giovanni looked outside again. "That Pokemon was just completely uncontrollable. This time it will be different. Instead of just using one type of Pokemon DNA I have collected DNA from Eighteen different Pokemon. These DNA samples have been put together so the powers from all these different types of Pokemon will be included in the DNA sequence."  
  
"Eighteen different Pokemon!" James exclaimed.  
  
"I had to use eighteen to make sure I covered all the types." Giovanni explained.  
  
"Which eighteen?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Chu!" Raichu said.  
  
"Here this will tell you," Giovanni handed Jesse a piece of notebook paper. She and Raichu looked at it as James peered over and read.  
  
They read:  
  
Types:  
Normal: Tauros  
Fire:Moltres  
Water:Blastoise  
Electric:Zapdos/Raichu/Mareep  
Grass:Venusaur  
Ice:Articuno  
Fighting:Machamp  
Poison:Muk  
Ground:Sandslash  
Dark:Umbreon  
Flying:Pidgeot  
Steel:Steelix  
Psychic:Espeon/Lugia  
Bug:Scyther  
Rock:Golem  
Dragon:Charizard  
Ghost:?????  
  
"Whoa, that's a lot of Pokemon!" James said as he and the others finished reading the chart.  
  
"We had to use DNA from all those Pokemon to make sure we covered all the types." Giovanni explained.  
  
"Why don't you have a ghost type?" Jesse asked.  
  
Giovanni sighed. "Unfortunately, the team I sent out to get the DNA never returned and we didn't have the time to send out another."  
  
"Oh." Jesse said as she looked down at the list again. "Hey, look Raichu they used your DNA!"   
  
Raichu looked at the paper and smiled.  
  
"But wait a second." James said as he scratched his head. "Why are you creating another Pokemon if the first Pokemon you created didn't listen to you?"  
  
"Good question." Giovanni replied. "Mewtwo was made up of nothing but Pokemon DNA so it still had the wild instinct. Since we created Mewtwo to be more powerful than Mew it's wild instinct was also more powerful than the average Pokemon. That is why it resisted when it learned that it was suppose to obey me. That won't happen this time because I added another type of DNA along with all the Pokemon DNA."  
  
"What kind of DNA is that?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Human DNA." Giovanni laughed. "Everyone knows that humans are easiest creatures to control if the proper motivation is supplied."  
  
"You mixed Pokemon DNA with human DNA?" Jesse couldn't believe it.   
  
"Yes, and that has made this Pokemon completely obedient to my commands." Giovanni smiled. "This time we will succeed and we will rule!"   
  
"Are you trying to say that you already have the Pokemon?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, would you like to see it for yourself?" Giovanni asked. "That is if you don't believe that it exists."  
  
"Uh," James and Jesse both said as Raichu clutched onto Jesse's uniform nervously.  
  
"Come, I will show you the Pokemon!" Giovanni said as he began walking out towards the door. Jesse and James both stood up and followed him. Raichu leaped off of Jesse and trailed behind. Giovanni lead them out of the mansion and out towards the west building. Just as they arrived at the gate the group heard a gigantic roar. The roar shook the building and the sound vibrated on the ground. Giovanni unlocked the door using a password and stepped inside. At first Jesse and James were a little afraid of going in, but after a little pushing from Raichu they finally walked in.   
  
Inside the building was a tremendous laboratory. Straight head Giovanni walked up with an immense Pokemon. Jesse and James couldn't believe their eyes. About ten feet in front of them stood a giant black Pokemon. It was about seven to eight feet tall. It had the head of Lugia, the body of Machamp, the legs of Tauros, the wings of Charizard and it had the claws of Scyther. This Pokemon had fire marking on its front legs and wings, along with yellow markings (from Umbreon) on its head and a psychic jewel on its forehead from Espeon. It was the most stunning Pokemon the trio had ever seen.  
  
"I do not have a name for it yet." Giovanni said as it petted his engineered Pokemon. "But that really doesn't matter. What does matter is that soon I will introduce this creature to the world. It will lead all the other chosen Pokemon into battle against anyone who tries to resist our conquest."   
  
Jesse and James could not take their eyes off of the gigantic Pokemon.   
  
"I have one final job for you before we unleash my plan." Giovanni said as Jesse and James looked at him.  
  
"There is an element that I need to complete my Pokemon's powers. There is only one person who has it and is the only one who knows how to grow it. He lives on the outskirts of Phatopee (Fat-top-ee) City in his very own Pokemon Gym. The element I need is called Vigor Weed I need you to go and retrieve it. Do whatever you need to do to get it!"  
  
Jesse and James sighed in agreement, took one last look at the Pokemon and head out toward their balloon.  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Special Note: If you would like to see a picture of this Pokemon all you need to do is make sure you give me your email address along with your review (Don't forget the review. I would like to know if you like the chapter or not) and I'll send you the url where you can find it! :) Also I need help coming up with a name for this Pokemon. If you have any suggestions email please them to me.  



	11. The Beach

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Beach  
  
  
The sky was clear and blue as the balloon hovered over the earth. James sat in the basket sleeping as Jesse stood, leaned up against the basket and breathed in the fresh salty air. They had arrived at a vast beach and Jesse wanted to stop. Without asking James, who was sleeping with Raichu by his side, she began to make the balloon descend. Jesse hopped out of the basket as soon as it touched the sand. Jesse just loved the beach. She loved the smell of the salt water, she loved the feel of the warm sand between her toes, and she just loved relaxing and sunbathing on a comfy beach blanket. While Jesse was anchoring the balloon, James woke up. He peeked up from the basket with a sleeping Raichu on his head. His eyes looked up and when he spotted Raichu he tilted his head just enough to make Raichu roll and fall back down into the basket. James slowly climbed out of the basket to join Jesse. As he stepped out his left leg got tangled in the rope that held the balloon down. He gave a quick yank, which caused the knot to loosen, so he could jiggle his leg free; he ended up tripping on his own feet. James stood up and looked around to make sure no one was looking and he walked over to Jesse like nothing happened.  
  
"This is where we are going," Jesse said to James as she unfolded her map of the area. "The Azure Archipelago Circle. Jesse set down the map and pointed to a small group of islands. "I'm just not sure which one had the gym."  
  
"Well, we could always search each island." James rethought his idea. "But that will take longer than the boss has allowed us."  
  
Jesse and James thought quietly as Raichu finally woke up. With a big yawn, Raichu stretched and leaped out of the basket. Raichu sat and used its right leg to scratch behind its ear. With a sudden jolt, Raichu's ears shot up. It sniffed around as it continued to listen. It heard a faint sound. It was the sound of footsteps, Raichu was sure of it. It could hear the sand being pushed around by a heavy force. Without hesitation, Raichu raced over to its friends and leaped into James's arms.  
  
"What's the matter?" James asked.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Chuuuuu," Raichu nodded and pointed over in the direction it heard the sound.   
  
Jesse padded Raichu on the head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." Jesse slowly stepped behind James and without warning she pushed him toward the noise. "Go get it!"  
  
James turned toward James. "I don't want to go get it." He pushed her ahead of him. "Why can't you go get it."   
  
"Well, it's pretty obvious." Jesse said as she pushed James back in front of her. "You have all the strong Pokemon."  
  
"Then here," James said as he reached onto his belt, grabbed a pokeball, and tossed it to Jesse. "Now you have a strong Pokemon."  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Jesse said as she threw it back.  
  
The two continued to argue as the footsteps got closer and closer. Raichu knew it had to do something to cease their arguing so Raichu charged up a little tiny thundershock and released it into their bodies.   
  
"I think Raichu wants us to stop," James muttered as he tried to keep his balance and stay on his feet.  
  
"I think you're right," Jesse said as they both collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Chu chu chu," Raichu said as it hopped up and down as it coached its friends to get up. As Raichu slowed to a stop as it realized that something was wrong. The noise had stopped, yet it could still feel that there was another presence in the area. Raichu, Jesse and James stood absolutely still and quiet as they listened to the complete silence.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast of water shot toward the team at full force. Raichu used its agility to push its friends out of the way of the attack. Raichu scanned the area and spotted movement behind the balloon basket. Raichu charged and aimed a thunderbolt attack right towards the out of sight aggressor.  
  
"WARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" The attacker screamed as it toppled out of hiding. It was a Wartortle. Why would a Wartortle attack them? They did not do anything wrong.   
  
"HEY!!!" A voice called out in the distance. The team saw a young boy running towards them, screaming at the top of his lungs! "HEY!"  
  
The boy stopped as it reached Wartortle's side. "Get up!" He commanded as his Wartortle leaped to its feet. "And as for you..." the boy began to say as he stared at the team. "how dare you try to steal my pokemon from me!"  
  
"HUH?" James said. He and Jesse were getting very confused at what was happening.   
  
"Did you think you were trying to steal your Wartortle?" Jesse asked.  
  
"NO!" The boy shouted. "I sent my Wartortle to stop you from stealing MY pokemon!"  
  
Jesse and James looked around as Raichu stood on guard. They did not see any other pokemon around.   
  
"Uh, what pokemon did you think we were going to steal from you?"  
  
"The Dewgong!"  
  
"What Dewgong?" James shouted.  
  
"The Dewgong that had been spotted in this area," The boy explained, his voice still raised. "The one I'm trying to capture."  
  
"Your telling me that your attacking us because you thought we were going to steal a pokemon you haven't even caught yet?"  
  
"Yeah, cuz I'm going to catch it. I'm not going to let this rare pokemon get away from me without a fight."  
  
"Excuse me little boy, " Jesse said as she crossed her arms and grinned. "A Dewgong is not a rare pokemon."  
  
"You're not from around here are you. " The boy said. "Because if you were then you would definitely know about this Dewgong. It is said that this Pokemon is very aggressive and likes to attack trainers who are close to the shore and battle with their pokemon. Because of all the battling it has done it grew bigger and stronger than the average Dewgong. It weights about 285 pounds and is almost 6 feet long."  
  
"Wow, that is pretty big." James said.  
  
"You bet it is and I'm gonna catch it too," the boy turned and began to walk away but then stopped and then turned his head towards the team. "If I catch you trying to catch it and take it from me your Pokemon will have to spend the rest of their pathetic lives in the Pokemon Center." And with that the boy ran off with his Wartortle in search of the water/ice Pokemon.  
  
"Well, we better hit the sky and get going before it starts getting dark," Jesse said as she turned toward the balloon and gasped. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She shrieked.   
  
James quickly turned around. "Oh no!"   
  
"Chuuuuuuuu," Raichu whined.  
  
To their dismay the balloon, that mysteriously got untied, had drifted off without them.  
  
"I thought I tied the balloon down!" Jesse said. "What happened?"  
  
James decided not to say anything about him getting his leg caught, mostly because he did not want to look like an idiot in front of Jesse.  
  
"Well, looks like we need to find another way to cross to the island." Jesse said. "That boy headed west so maybe if we go in that direction maybe we can find someone to help us."  
  
And with that the team walked off to the west.   
  
  
  
  
  
Within an hour of traveling they ran into another trainer, Tanya. All this trainer wanted was a battle, she did not want to fight with them about catching a Pokemon. This was to be a three on three Pokemon match and they both already won two battles a piece which means they each only had one pokemon left.   
  
"Nidorina, I choose you!" Tanya shouted. Nidorina appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Arbok, GO!" Jesse called out Arbok who was fit and ready for battle.  
  
"Nidorina, tackle attack!" Nidorina charged at Arbok.  
  
"Arbok use your glare!"   
  
"Arbok..." Arbok said as it used its powerful glare. Nidorina stopped suddenly in its tracks.  
  
"Now Arbok, use your wrap!" Arbok slithered around Nidorina and closed a tight grip around it.  
  
"Nidorina!!!" The Tanya shouted as she watch as her Nidorina tried desperately to wiggle out of Arbok's hold. Finally, Tanya could not take it anymore and she called back her Pokemon. "Nidorina return."  
  
Jesse was extremely happy about her win. This was the first time she had won a battle without the help of Raichu or Dragonite.   
  
After Nidorina returned Tanya held the pokeball close to her. "It's okay, you tried your best." She put the ball away and stepped over to Jesse.   
  
"You're a pretty good trainer." Tanya said.  
  
James stood behind Jesse and whispered to her, "Ask her what island the gym is on."  
  
"Thanx," Jesse responded. "I really would love to be able test my skills at a gym, but I haven't seen one here."  
  
"That's because there is no here."   
  
"That's a shame." James said. "I think battling at a gym would be good for you but if there is none here then we will never know if you were good enough to beat the leader of the gym that would be here if there was a gym but there's not so you can't." James decided to keep quiet. He was so clueless about what to say he started to confuse himself.  
  
"Hey, I know!" Tanya said. "There is a gym in the Azure Archipelago Circle."  
  
"Really?" Jesse acted surprised. "Which Island is it?"  
  
"I think its on Neraway." Tanya said.  
  
"Neraway?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the island that is in the middle of the Azure Archipelago Circle." Tanya answered.  
  
"But I didn't see any island like that on the map." James said as she jumped back into the conversation.  
  
"That's because the Island is too small to be on the map." Tanya explained. "The only things that are on that island is the gym, a small pokemon center, and one or two hotels for trainers to stay while they wait for a gym battle."  
  
"Is there any way we can get there? Our balloon kind of left without us so we have no transportation." James asked.  
  
"Sure there is a port just a mile down the shore, "Tanya said as she pointed to the north. "They have boats that leave every two hours to that island."  
  
"That's great! Thanx." Jesse said as she and James started to leave.  
  
"You'll love the ride too, " Tanya shouted to them. She just seemed to love to talk. "It's sure a nice peaceful ride that is worth all the money for the tickets."  
  
Jesse and James stopped in their tracks. Money?  
  
"How much is a ticket?" Jesse asked as she turned back around toward the girl.  
  
"It's only 35 bucks a ticket." She knelt down by Raichu. "And only 5 bucks for Pokemon that want to ride too."  
  
James and Jesse started to worry. They did not have any money.  
  
"Well, I better go. I have a lot of training to do." Tanya said waved goodbye as she ran off.  
  
James turned to Jesse. "How are we going to get to the island if we don't have any money to take the boat."  
  
"I don't know," Jesse said. "But I'm sure we'll think of something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Water Pest

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Water Pest  
  
  
  
It was late at night when the boat finally prepared to leave. It was way past the written departure time so there were a lot unhappy passengers. These complaining passengers were what helped distract the boat employees as two dark figures tiptoed past them, one by one.   
  
"This way," Jesse whispered to James as they quietly ran down a dark hallway. Jesse opened an employee room and pushed the confused James inside. "In here!"  
  
James stumbled into the room as Jesse jumped in, turned around and shut the door behind them. Jesse and James had on some dark robes they had found in a nearby town on a laundry line. Jesse had on a huge pack on her back. James was suppose to be carrying it, but it slowed him up too much so Jesse finally took it from him.   
  
"Who needs money for a ticket when we can use our skills and take what we want." Jesse said as she set down the huge pack she was carrying.   
  
"Uh yeah!" James agreed, a little uneasily.  
  
"Chu chu chu," a muffled sound rose from the pack.   
  
"Oh, sorry Raichu I'll get you out of there." Jesse reached down and pulled on the buckle opening the pack.  
  
Raichu's tail was too conspicuous so they decided to shove it into a pack so it would be easier to sneak Raichu aboard.   
  
"Rai," Raichu climbed out of the pack and stretched. It was awfully cramped in the bag.   
  
"When do you think we are going to leave?" James said as he walked over to a window and peered out.   
  
"Just as soon as the engineers figure out what is wrong with this boat and get it going." Jesse then looked down at Raichu and smiled. "It might take them hours to find and fix the damage we did."  
  
"You broke the boat?" James said shocked. "Did you send Rai...?"  
  
"Of course not." There is too many people for a big strong Raichu to sneak by." She pulled out a Pokeball out of her pocket. "But Eevee was just the right size."   
  
James looked at his belt. "You took one of my pokemon!"  
  
"Yes, and it was very easy too. You should be more careful about your pokeballs or one of these days all your pokeballs will be gone." She handed the pokeball back to James and James snatched it from her hand.  
  
"Next time ask first!" James put the pokeball away. "Can't they hurry it up?!" He shouted.  
  
Raichu started walking around the room to investigate what was in it.   
  
"Well, right now we should be trying to figure out a way to stay hidden until we get there!" Jesse said. "Sooner or later the people will be coming in here on breaks and stuff and they will throw us off the boat."  
  
James cringed at the thought of the ice cold water. "Then what are we going to do."  
  
"Give me a minute to think!" Jesse said.  
  
"Chu!"   
  
Jesse stopped and looked at Raichu. Raichu was at the other side of the room looking in one of the many doors. "Chu," Raichu looked at Jesse and pointed into what looked like a small closet.  
  
"Raichu you're a genius!" Jesse ran over to the closet and pulled out a couple of extra uniforms that was for the crewmembers for James to see.   
  
"Hurry, let's get into them." James cried as they began to change.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the power room of the boat some of the workers discovered a mess of broken wires and piping.   
  
"All we need to do is to fix this and maybe our problem will be solved." One guy said.  
  
"Well, then lets get to work." Another said and they started fixing the broken parts.  
  
  
  
Jesse and James (who is now dressed like the crewmembers) peeked out of the door. As James tiptoed out Jesse turned back into the room and looked at Raichu.   
  
"You stay in here and hide." Jesse whispered as Raichu nodded. "We'll call if we need you so keep your ears open."  
  
"Chu!" Raichu answered as it ducked into the closet.  
  
Jesse turned and walked out the door and into the hallway with James.   
  
"Jesse, why are we leaving the room?"  
  
"We have to pretend that we work here. We can't let them find us just sitting there in the room they might get suspicious of us."  
  
"Oh." James muttered.  
  
"Now let's go." Jesse said as she pushed James down the hall.  
  
I had been no more than a few minutes when Team rocket could feel the boat beginning to move beneath their feet.  
  
"About time," Jesse thought to herself as she and James continued to walk around pretending to work.  
  
  
  
In the meantime, Raichu was still in the closet waiting for its friends to return. Raichu hid farther in when it heard the room door open and footsteps stomping in.  
  
"Did you see those new employees," one of them said. "They really don't know what they are doing!"  
  
"You know what I think." The other said as he left the door open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think they work here at all." His voice started to lower.   
  
"I think they are stowaways trying to hitch a free ride. I never saw them in the files so they can't be employed with us."  
  
"Yeah your right." The other agreed. "But who are they?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think we need to find our captain and let him know there are nonpaying guest aboard his boat."  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
  
  
Raichu gasped. It had to warn its friends that they have been found out. Raichu used its tiniest thunderbolt and zapped the TV from across the room. The small explosion it caused distracted the employees long enough for Raichu to high tail it out of there.  
  
  
  
Jesse and James walked up to the deck. They could see in the darkness that they were finally coming up to the island that contained the Gym.   
  
"Well we are almost there." Jesse said.  
  
"This was too easy," James replied with a huge grin on his face. "I'm surprised we got away with it."  
  
Jesse quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Keep your voice down."  
  
But it was too late. Jesse and James spun around only to see about a dozen security guards.  
  
"Oh, no." James whined.  
  
"Well, look what we have here." The first guard said. "A couple of stowaways."  
  
One of the guards in the back of the group took out his radio and put it up to his ear. "Yes, we found them.  
  
"It's over!" James squealed. "We failed again!"  
  
Just as the guards approached them there was an unexpected jolt as the boat was mysteriously knocked to the side and everyone was tossed off their feet.   
  
The guards jumped up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Did we crash into something?"  
  
"Let's go check it out." The guard looked at Team Rocket. "We'll deal with them later. It's not like they are going to go anywhere."  
  
The guards ran off leaving Team Rocket alone.  
  
James turned to Jesse. "Come on let's get out of here now that we have a chance." James started to run toward the railing, but Jesse grabbed on to his uniform collar before he could get to far.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something." Jesse said.  
  
"Forgetting what?"  
  
"WE ARE STILL ON THE BOAT WHICH IS STILL ON THE WATER!"  
  
"We can swim for it!" James argued.  
  
"Think about it James! Do you really want to swim all the way over there in freezing cold water? That's probably 10 miles!" Jesse said as she pointed to the island that was still in the distance.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" James whined again.  
  
"Well first we are going to find Raichu." Jesse said as she started walking back to the stairs. "And then second we are going to find a good place to hide until the boat gets to that island."  
  
Team Rocket ran down the stairs toward the room where they left Raichu. Every so often they were stopped and had to hide while more and more security officials raced to the deck. When they got to the room they searched for Raichu.  
  
"Its not here where could Raichu have gone?" James asked.   
  
"I don't know, but we got to find it." Jesse replied as they darted out of the room again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raichu was sniffing around trying to track down where Jesse and James went. Raichu was just stepping onto the deck when there was another jolt. The second one was so strong Raichu was almost tossed over the side of the boat. Raichu just had about enough of these quakes and followed the little tremors the wooden floor was making. Raichu followed the vibration around to the other side of the boat. Raichu saw many guards at the railing. Before it could figure out what was going on Team Rocket ran up from behind.   
  
Out of breath, Jesse picked up Raichu. "We have been looking everywhere for you."  
  
James was too tired to say anything.  
  
Raichu then pointed over to where the guards were. "Chu?"  
  
"Hey what's going on over there?" Jesse said.  
  
James, who was now on his hands and knees, was still too tired to reply.  
  
They watched as a big wave of water rose over the side of the boat and slammed into the guards. Luckily for the trio they were far enough away not to be effected by it. As the water soaked guards proceeded to get back up a few more showed up onto the scene carrying tranquilizer guns.  
  
"Where did all these guards come from?" James asked as Jesse just shrugged her shoulders.   
  
There was another jolt as the boat rocked violently from side to side. This time Team Rocket were able to keep their balance, however the guards were knocked off their feet once again.  
  
Jesse was getting frustrated. They were so close to getting to the island. It was bad enough they had to stall the boat so they could get on and now there was another delay that threatened the mission. Jesse put Raichu down. "I'm going over there to see what's going on."  
  
"I'm going with you," James said as he slowly stood up from exhaustion.   
  
"Rai!" Raichu was going to go too.  
  
Team Rocket ran over to the side of the boat and held on to the railed as they peered over. There was a huge white Pokemon down in the dark water, which was swimming in circles waiting for the guards to attack again.  
  
"It's a Dewgong!" James said as the Pokemon stopped and looked up at them.  
  
"We can't let a Pokemon keep us from doing our job." Jesse declared as she looked over toward the guards who were still on the floor. "And they don't seem to be doing any good." Jesse took a few steps back from the rail. "It's up to us to stop it." Jesse reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokeball.  
  
"Hey that's…….!"  
  
Before James could say anymore Jesse tossed the pokeball into the air. "GO," Jesse shouted.  
  
Dragonite appeared from the pokeball.  
  
"Will you stop taking my Pokemon!" James cried out. "Go out and catch your own!"  
  
"Maybe that's just what I'll do." Jesse smiled. "Dragonite, tackle attack!"   
  
Dragonite spread its wings, flew up a few feet into the air and dove toward Dewgong. Dewgong quickly ducked into the water just barely missing Dragonite.   
  
"Dragonite water gun!"  
  
Dragonite fired its water gun as Dewgong arose from the water and did the same. The two powerful blasts hit each other head on. Now it was a battle over whose water gun was stronger. Dragonite's blast started to weaken giving Dewgong the chance to give one immensely powerful burst of water to over power Dragonite's and hit it directly in the face.   
  
"It's going to fall into the water!" James cried out as he saw Dragonite drop.  
  
Dragonite spread its wings again before it hit the water. It flew up and over the Dewgong. "Dragonite are you alright?" James called to his Dragon Pokemon. "Jesse be careful!"  
  
"I have just about had enough of this Pokemon!" Jesse shouted. "Dragonite, hyper beam attack!"  
  
"Chu chu chu chu!" Raichu was jumping up and down cheering Jesse on.  
  
Dragonite flew down close to the water and began to charge up a hyper beam. Dewgong leaped out of the water and charged at Dragonite. Just as Dewgong approached Dragonite, Dragonite released its hyper beam that struck Dewgong head on. Dewgong was tossed into the water. Jesse grabbed an empty pokeball and waited for the Dewgong to emerge. It took a few suspenseful minutes to pass until the Dewgong finally surfaced. The Dewgong just floated in the water, all worn out and out of energy.  
  
"Yes!" Jesse shouted. "Pokeball go!" Jesse tossed the pokeball and captured the Dewgong. "Thank you Dragonite, you were great." Dragonite nodded its head. "Can you do me one more little favor and bring me the pokeball that's in the water?"  
  
"Dra," Dragonite swooped down to get the Pokeball then back up and handed the ball to Jesse.   
  
"Here you go James!" Jesse said as she tossed him Dragonite's Pokeball.  
  
"Now you have your own pokemon!" James argued. "Now you can use that one instead of taking mine!" James aimed the pokeball at Dragonite. "Return." Dragonite returned to its pokeball and James put it away.  
  
"Yup!" Jesse winked and kissed Dewgong's Pokeball. "Dewgong is all mine!"   
  
"Hey, Jesse I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What is it James?"  
  
"Remember when we were on the beach and we ran into that kid that was looking for that rare Dewgong." James said. "You know the one that liked to battle and attack against anything?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Do you think that was the very same Dewgong that the kid was talking about?" James asked.  
  
"Maybe." Jesse looked at the pokeball. "It did seem kind of large for a Dewgong." Jesse quickly shook those thought out of her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. This Dewgong is mine now."  
  
  
  
Team Rocket didn't realize that the guards were watching this battle from a safe distance. They also didn't notice they were beginning to approach the trio. While Jesse and James were celebrating Raichu saw what was going on behind them. Raichu tapped Jesse on the ankle. "Chu."  
  
"Yes Raichu." Jesse turned around and saw all the guards. "Uh oh."  
  
The Captain appeared. "I know that usually when people save a ship full of people the captain would let the savors stay instead of paying for the tickets that they didn't have in the first place." The captain stopped. "But that's not going to happen on my boat. I am not going to let people stay here with out paying, especially members of Team Rocket."  
  
"Yeah we don't want your kind here!" One of the guards said as they all charged at Team Rocket.  
  
"Run for it!" James screamed as all three of them darted off away from the crowd. Still running James turned his head toward Jesse. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Jesse, still holding on to Dewgong's Pokeball. "Exactly what they want us to do."   
  
They stopped when they reached the railing on the other side of the boat.  
  
"We are getting off!" Jesse tossed Dewgong's Pokeball into the water. "Go!"  
  
James and Raichu looked at each other. "Let hope Dewgong isn't the type to hold grudges."  
  
"Chu."  
  
Dewgong appeared into the water.  
  
"Come on," Jesse shouted at the two as they all jumped onto the railing and leaped into the water.  
  
As they swam for the surface they felt a huge presence behind them. Dewgong had swum under them and lifted them out of the water. One they saw that they were on Dewgong's back they peered up at the ship.  
  
The guards were just standing there waving their fists in anger.  
  
James sighed in relief as he hung on to Jesse's waist. "We made it."   
  
"Chu," Raichu agreed. Raichu got to sit in front as Jesse was behind.  
  
"Thanks Dewgong. Now can you take us to that island?"  
  
"Dew gong gong." Dewgong nodded as it sped away toward the small dark island in the distance. 


	13. So, we meet again!

Disclaimer: The characters Ash, Misty, Brock and all of the Pokemon are copyrighted by GameFreak, Nintendo, and Pokemon Inc. I did not create them.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
So We Meet Again!  
  
  
  
It has been a few hours since they reached their destination and landed on the island. The island was pretty much deserted except for the huge stone gym, which covered most of the island. The island was apparently that small. Phatopee City ended up just being the gym along with a few abandoned houses and buildings.   
  
"This isn't a city this is a ghost town!" James commented as they looked around. "So how are we going to do this Jesse?" James asked as they quietly crept up to the gym.  
  
"First we are going to survey the area so we can come up with a plan." Jesse answered as they got on their hands and knees and approached the nearest window into the gym.  
  
"Rai," Raichu said as it just followed behind on all fours.  
  
Jesse, James and Raichu all peeked in and gasped at what they saw. There was a gym battle already going on. The Gym leader, Austin had a huge grin on his face as he stared at his opponent. Raichu ducked under the window when he recognized whom the challenger was. It was its old trainer, Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Why is it we always run into this little twerp?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we are just lucky." Jesse smiled. "Let's watch."  
  
  
Inside the gym Ash stood on one side of the battlefield with Brock and Misty at his side as Austin stood at the other. The referee walked over to the side and middle of the battlefield and announced that the battle was going to be judged by the best two out of three. He then rang the bell to begin the match.  
  
"I chose you!" Austin said as a Nidoking appeared from its pokeball.  
  
Ash turned his hat, reached for a Pokeball and threw it into the air. "I chose Charizard!"  
  
Charizard appeared from its pokeball.  
  
"Nidoking Take down attack!"  
  
"Charizard Tackle!"   
  
The two giant Pokemon charged at each other.  
  
Jesse and James watched the two battle it out as Raichu just slid off its feet, and sat as it stared at the floor with its back against the wall. It did not want to watch this fight. The battle was long and tiresome. Jesse and James continued to watch as Ash, Austin and their final pokemon get ready to finish the other off. In the first match Charizard completely destroyed Nidoking, but in the second match Austin's Stantler knocked out Ash's Bulbasaur. It was now between Ash's Pidgeot and Austin's Amparados. Both Pokemon were pretty worn out and could collapse at any time.   
  
"Amparados uses your Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pidgeot fly away!" Pidgeot flew up into the air and dodged the attack. "Now used your quick attack!"  
  
"Amparados, stand your ground!"  
  
Pidgeot dove down as Amparados refused to budge. Using the last of its strength Pidgeot struck Amparados, but Amparados was too powerful and it didn't even move an inch back.  
  
"Now use your thunder punch!" Amparados pulled back its paw and struck Pidgeot with a mighty thunder punch.  
  
Pidgeot was thrown back and laid unconscious by Ash's feet. "No, Pidgeot are you okay?" Ash called back his Pidgeot.  
  
The trio watched as Austin walked up to Ash and shook his hand. He told Ash that this was the most challenging match he has had in a long time and that he was looking forward to a rematch when Ash gets stronger. Since it was extremely late the Austin invited the three trainers to stay the night at his gym. They humbly excepted and walked out of the stadium into another room.  
  
Jesse laughed as she rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be a piece of cake."   
  
James just looked at her puzzled.  
  
She put her arm around his shoulder. "Think about it." She whispered to him. "Austin just used his strongest pokemon to battle against the twerp so they are all going to be tired out."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Jesse sighed. "My point is we can easily get that weed from him because our Pokemon are stronger. We can take it by force if we wanted to."  
  
"So are we going to just charge in and take it?"  
  
"No, not if we can avoid it." Jesse winked. "I prefer our sneaky way of doing things." Jesse grabbed James by the collar. "Let's go!"  
  
They decided to wait until twelve at night to attack just so they make sure everyone would be asleep. At the stroke of midnight Jesse, James and Raichu all tiptoed around the building looking for an easy way to get in. Raichu ended up finding an open window, but the problem was it was on the second floor and the only way to get up there was to jump five feet from the near by tree that was growing next to the structure. It wasn't easy. In fact, James fell to the ground once and had to try it again, but they all ended up making it. One by one they silently climbed into the window. Jesse and James crouched in a dark corner as Raichu hid behind them.   
  
"James, release Eevee." Jesse instructed with the quietest voice possible.  
  
James did as she said.  
  
"Eevee, go see if you can find a lab that is somewhere in this building. Be careful not to make any noise. We don't want to wake anyone up." Jesse whispered to Eevee.  
  
"Eeee." Eevee nodded and scampered away into the dark.  
  
After five minutes had passed James started to get worried about his Eevee. "I hope it's alright."  
  
"I'm sure Eevee is fine it is just taking the little guy a longer time to find the lab than we thought." Just as she finished her sentence the cute little Eevee skipped back to them. "Did you find it?"  
  
"Eeee."  
  
"Great take us to it." James said as they all slowly stood up and followed Eevee into the dark building.   
  
Jesse could have sworn that Eevee was leading them in circles until they finally reached it. Inside the doors there were shelves and tables full of potions, herb, and different types of plants. They had to step over an alarm string, but other than that it was easy to get in.   
  
"What does it look like?" James whispered to Jesse.  
  
"I don't know just keep looking it's got to be here somewhere."  
  
James walked up to a table in the back of the lab and pushed some bottles out of the way only to reveal a small green potted plant. He examined the base of it and noticed a label. It read: Vigor Weed.  
  
"Hey, I found it!" James grabbed it and ran toward Jesse. "Look, look, look, look!"  
  
"James look out!" Jesse shouted, but it was too late. James got so excited that when he ran toward Jesse he forgot about the string alarm and he tripped over it setting the alarm off.  
  
Jesse ran to him, helped him up and grabbed the pot. "Let's get out of here!"   
  
"Return!" James called back his Eevee before he left the room.   
  
The trio raced out of the lab and ran around the building.   
  
"Don't you remember how to get out of here?" James called to Jesse, who was running a few feet ahead of James.  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Jesse shouted back as Raichu jogged at her heels.  
  
As they entered a large dark room they stopped and looked around. They didn't have a clue how to get out of there.  
  
"Gee this building is a lot bigger than I thought." James said.  
  
"This way!" Jesse shouted as she began to run to the right towards some big steel doors. Just as they got there the doors closed on them and the lights turned on. The Gym Leader had caught them and trapped them in his stadium.  
  
"Well, look what I found." He was extremely angry with the three robbers.   
  
There were footsteps coming from the stair that were behind the Austin. The twerps appeared and were wide-awake.  
  
"What's going on?" Ash asked Austin. He then noticed Team Rocket. "Oh, it's you guys. I should have known!"  
  
James shook his fist at the kid. "Can't you ever mind your own business?"  
  
"Its too late twerp. We are taking this weed and you can't stop us." Jesse said as she stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
Ash knew that Austin wouldn't be able to battle with his tired out Pokemon so it was up to him to defend the gym. "We'll see about that!" Then Ash noticed Raichu. "Hey, I have an idea."  
  
"Hmmm," Jesse and James were listening.  
  
Ash smiled at Team Rocket. "How about a battle. If you win you can keep the weed. If I win you have to give it back to us and leave."  
  
"Well, okay." James agreed.  
  
"You will also have to give me back my Raichu!" Ash grinned.  
  
Jesse and James gasped. "Raichu technically doesn't belong to us. It follows us on its own free will." Jesse explained. "So we can't give you what doesn't belong to us."  
  
"Chu." Raichu tugged at Jesse's skirt.  
  
"You want to except the challenge?" Jesse asked Raichu.  
  
"Chu." Raichu nodded as sparks flickered out of its cheeks.  
  
"Excellent." Ash stepped up to the battlefield. "We'll, make this a six on six battle with the last Pokemon standing as the winner."  
  
"That's alright with us!" Jesse said as she motioned James to hand over his Pokeballs.  
  
Ash reached for a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Go Squirtle!"  
  
"I choose you Victreebel!" Jesse called out.  
  
The two Pokemon appeared from their Pokeballs.  
  
"Victreebel, vine whip!"  
  
"Squirtle, withdraw."  
  
The tiny turtle Pokemon drew itself into its shell. Victreebel tried as hard as it could but the vive whip couldn't penetrate through Squirtle's tough shell.  
  
"Victreebel, sleep powder!" Jesse called out as the grass pokemon started to sprinkle the shinny powder over Squirtle.  
  
"Squirtle quick, aim your water gun over you and wash off the powder before it can take effect."  
  
The turtle pokemon did what it was told and because of this the powder did not work.  
  
"Now Squirtle use your skull bash attack!"  
  
"Squirt Squirtle!" It aimed toward its opponent and shot out striking Victreebel with its powerful Skull bash.  
  
"Return!" Jesse called the pokemon back when she realized it couldn't continue the battle. "Now I choose you Arbok."  
  
"Squirtle return." Squirtle returned to its pokeball. "Now I choose you Bulbasaur!"  
  
"Arbok uses your wrap attack!" Jesse ordered.  
  
"Bulbasaur stand your ground." Ash ordered.  
  
Arbok wrapped its coils around the Bulbasaur and tightened its grip.  
  
"Now uses sleep powder!" Ash called out.  
  
"Arbok look out!" Jesse called out, but again it was too late. As Bulbasaur was still in Arbok's grasp it released a cloud of its sleep powder. Arbok breathed it in and quickly fell asleep. "No!"  
  
Raichu was starting to get worried. Jesse then called out Dragonite. Ash called back Bulbasaur and then released his Pidgeot.  
  
"Pidgeot quick attack!"  
  
"Dragonite get out of the way."  
  
Pidgeot dove down as Dragonite opened its wings and flew out of the way.   
  
"Pidgeot peck attack!" Ash order as Pidgeot flew up behind Dragonite and started pecking at its head.  
  
Dragonite reached back and grabbed a hold of Pidgeot.  
  
"Use your slam attack!" Jesse called as Dragonite flew in a big loop, dove down and slammed the bird pokemon into the ground. The attack shook the stadium floor for a second. Pidgeot attempted to get back up, but Dragonite tackled it before it could.  
  
"Pidgeot return." Ash called Pidgeot back.  
  
"Yay, we won one!" Jesse jumped up and down. Raichu smiled at Jesse, but it was still worried about the battle.  
  
"Charizard go!" Ash called out his Dragon Pokemon.  
  
"Come on Dragonite we can take this wimp." Jesse coached Dragonite as it prepared for the first attack.  
  
"Charizard use your flame thrower!"  
  
"Dragonite Water gun."  
  
Dragonite fired its water gun and aimed it at Charizard's flame. The water doused the fire before it reached Dragonite.  
  
"Dragonite thunder attack!" Dragonite charged up its electricity.  
  
"Charizard get out of the way!"  
  
Dragonite let loose its thunder just as Charizard bolted into the air.  
  
"Dragonite finish it was a hyper beam attack!" Dragonite perked up its head and began the attack.  
  
"Quick Charizard tackle it before it can finish!"  
  
Charizard tackled the big dragon and just as Dragonite fell to the floor the hyperbeam shot up and fell back down toward Dragonite.  
  
"Dragonite move!" Jesse called but Dragonite wasn't fast enough and got hit by its own attack. "Dragonite return!" Dragonite returned to its pokeball.  
  
Jesse stopped to think for a second. She couldn't use Dewgong, because they were on land and it wouldn't be able to move very fast.  
  
"Go Lickitung!" Jesse called out a weak pokemon. "Go tackle it!"  
  
"Charizard use your flame thrower and get rid of this weakling," Ash ordered as Charizard did what it was told.   
  
Within seconds Jesse had to call it back. Raichu really started to get worried.  
  
"I choose Weezing!"   
  
"Do it again Charizard."  
  
Again Charizard over powered Weezing before Weezing could attack.  
  
Jesse only had one Pokemon left. She knew that Raichu would want to fight for itself so she nodded to it giving Raichu the signal that it was its turn to battle. Raichu stepped up to the battlefield.  
  
"So we meet again old buddy." Ash snickered. "Ready to rejoin your family?"  
  
Raichu violently shook its head no.  
  
"If I win you don't have much choice." Ash smiled. "You made a deal."  
  
Ash was right for once. Raichu thought to itself. Why did it make the deal anyway? Was it because it wanted to defend its new team or was it just because it wanted revenge on Ash for the countless times he mistreated it? Whatever the reason the deal was made and the battle must continue.  
  
"Chu," Raichu was ready for battle.  
  
"Okay Charizard fly and tackle!" Ash ordered.  
  
Charizard flew up and the dove toward the electric pokemon. Just as Charizard approached it Raichu dodged out of the way to the right, turned around and used its agility to hop onto Charizard's back. Charizard tried to shake Raichu off, but Raichu held on.  
  
"Raichu thunderbolt attack!"  
  
"No Charizard!"  
  
Raichu charged up the attack and released it while it was still on Charizard. Because of the sudden jolt and because it was weakened by the attack Charizard began to fall to the ground. Raichu leaped off before it landed.  
  
"Charizard return." Ash called it back and reached for another pokeball. "Not bad. Go Squirtle!"  
  
Ash's Squirtle appeared and was shock to see whom it was battling against. "Squirt Squirtle?" Squirtle looked at Raichu then at Ash. Everyone, even Ash, could tell that it didn't want to battle against its old friend.  
  
"Squirtle go skull bash attack now!" Squirtle just sat there. "Squirtle didn't you hear me? Go get it NOW!" Squirtle refused to budge.  
  
Austin ran to the side of the battlefield. He decided there should be a judge at this point of the battle. He didn't want Team Rocket to win but he wanted to be fair to the Pokemon. He stared at Squirtle and then raised his hand. "Squirtle is unwilling to battle, Raichu is the winner!"  
  
"Darn it Squirtle!" Ash called it back. "Return!"  
  
Ash and Raichu stared at each other. Ash reached for another pokeball. "Go Bulbasaur!" Ash called. "Bulbasaur razor leaf attack."  
  
Again Bulbasaur just stood there. Just like Squirtle, Bulbasaur's refusal to battle its friend caused another loss.  
  
"Bulbasaur refuses to battle, Raichu is the winner!" Austin said.  
  
Ash glared at the Austin. "Your suppose to be on my side!" Ash screeched at him.   
  
"Yeah," Misty and Brock agreed. This was the first time they spoke up during this whole match.   
  
Ash grinned at Raichu. "I'll just fight your electricity with the same type!" Ash reached for a Pokeball. "I have a new Mareep that will knock the stuffing out of you. Ash tossed the Pokeball. "Go Mareep!"  
  
The pokeball opened and release the pokemon. Raichu and the rest of Team Rocket froze in shock. The pokemon Ash had released wasn't a Mareep at all. Raichu stared at the little yellow pokemon in anger. No it wasn't a Mareep. It was a Pikachu. Raichu glared at it as Team Rocket and everyone else in the Gym stared at it in shock and silence. 


	14. Raichu Seeks Revenge

Chapter 14  
  
Raichu Seeks Revenge  
  
  
  
  
There was a hushed silence in the circle of enemies as Raichu continued to stare angrily at the Pikachu. The more it thought about Ash getting a replacement just made Raichu even more enraged.  
  
Ash took a step forward and tried desperately to cover up his mistake. "Raichu I know this looks bad but please just listen to me." Even though Ash was talking to Raichu the mouse Pokemon refused to look away from its adversary. "You know what is needed to be a Pokemon trainer. In order to have a balanced team, I needed to have an electric Pokemon. We were on our way to a gym so I know I really needed to start training one so I caught the first electric Pokemon that I saw." Ash pointed over to the Pikachu. "This Pikachu was the first one that I found so I caught it. Now Raichu please listen to me. I didn't mean to call out Pikachu. I really meant to call out Mareep, my second electric Pokemon that I caught after Pikachu, but I guess I was just in a hurry to win that I forgot that I sent Mareep to Professor Oak so I could get my Charizard back." Ash finished what he was saying. "You do believe me don't you buddy?"  
  
Even though Raichu did hear every word Ash was saying, it did not believe a word of it. Raichu clenched its paws and glared at the Pikachu. Finally, Raichu couldn't hold in it's angry anymore and everyone watched as it darted toward the Pikachu.   
  
Ash cried out. "Pikachu, get out of the way!"   
  
But Raichu was too quick and delivered a devastating tackle attack tossing the Pikachu aside. The Pikachu pushed itself back up onto its feet.  
  
Even after all that Ash said earlier when he called out the Pikachu he still sent in the Pikachu to continue the fight. "Pikachu use your thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu charged up the attack and fired. Raichu used its agility to dodge each and every one of the Thunderbolts. It charged at the Pikachu and tackled it again.   
  
Jesse and James decided to stay out of this battle. They could see that Raichu meant business and wanted to take care of this itself.  
  
"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash called out as Pikachu forced itself onto its feet. "You can do it. Use your quick attack!"   
  
Pikachu bolted toward Raichu moving side to side as it tried to confuse Raichu, but it didn't work. Raichu watched carefully and quickly timed the Pikachu's moves and as it got close Raichu focused its electricity and shot out a tremendous Thundershock attack at the Pokemon. It struck the Pikachu and tossed it, once again, to the side.  
  
Brock stepped up. "Ash, quick call your Pikachu back. It's no match for Raichu!"  
  
"Yeah Ash, forfeit before its too late!" Misty agreed.   
"No!" Ash shouted back at them, not taking his eyes off the battle. "I want my Raichu back!" He looked at Pikachu. "Get up!" Pikachu slowly stood up onto its wobbly feet. "Now use your Thunderbolt again!"  
  
Again Pikachu used its Thunderbolt and again Raichu dodged each and every one.  
  
"Pikachu stop." Ash ordered as it noticed the Pokemon was getting really worn out.  
  
Raichu charged up a bit of electricity and released a small Thundershock at the Pikachu, purposely knocking it off balance.   
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called out again.   
  
Pikachu attempted to get up, but it took too long as Raichu stomped over to it. Before the Pokemon could get fully up on its feet Raichu pulled back its paw and struck the Pikachu with a Mega Punch followed by a Mega Kick. The Pokemon flew into the air like if it was a worn rag doll and then landed, hard, onto the ground.   
  
"Okay, Raichu." Ash finally sighed. "You win." Ash attempted to walk over to his Pikachu when a small thunderbolt struck the ground in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Raichu!"  
  
Raichu was not finished with the Pikachu yet and Team Rocket was getting worried as they continued to watch.  
  
Ash again tried to get to Pikachu, but again Raichu stopped him with a stronger Thunderbolt. Even though Pikachu was not getting up onto its feet Raichu stepped up to the weak pokemon and gave it a powerful body slam.  
  
"Raichu stop!" Ash called out. "You win alright!"  
  
"Chu!" Raichu called back to him as he gave the Pikachu another body slam.  
  
"Ash do something!" Both Brock and Misty called out as they watched Raichu give Pikachu a third body slam.  
  
Ash grabbed Pikachu's Pokeball. "Pikachu return!" But before Pikachu could return Raichu knocked the Pokeball out of Ash's hands with a tiny electric bolt. "Hey!"  
  
Raichu picked up the Pikachu, placed it on its feet and before it could fall Raichu gave it another Mega Kick.  
  
Finally, Team Rocket couldn't watch this anymore.  
  
Jesse called out to Raichu. "Raichu stop! This is enough!"  
  
Raichu shook its head no. To Raichu this was far from being enough. He wanted to make sure Ash knew how upset it was. Raichu peered over to Pikachu and watched it twitch. It was trying to get up but its energy was low. Raichu used its Quick Attack and slammed Pikachu into the side wall of the gym.  
  
"RAICHU!" Jesse screamed out at the top of her lungs. She lunged at the giant mouse Pokemon and grabbed a hold of it so it couldn't move. Raichu struggled to be free. "Raichu listen to me. Calm down." Raichu continued to struggle. "Raichu please listen to me for a second." Raichu finally stopped and looked at Jesse. "Listen Raichu. I know Ash hurt you. But thats no reason for pounding the life out of the Pikachu." She pointed to the unconsious Pokemon. "Look at what you did. That Pokemon didn't do anything to you. Ash is the one you should be upset at. It wasn't its fault that it got captured by Ash."   
Raichu began to understand what Jesse was saying. With a small tear rolling down its cheek Raichu turned to Jesse and gave her a big hug. "Chuuuuuu."   
  
Jesse carried Raichu back to where James was waiting and turned to Ash. "Your lucky that we decided to stop Raichu. We'd be happy to stay and steal your Pokemon, but we have a job to finish. Next time me meet we won't be as merciful."  
  
Ash called back Pikachu and held the Pokeball in his hand. "And neither will I." Ash whispered to himself as he watched Team Rocket walk away with the weed. 


	15. Jesse and James get Betrayed

Chapter 15  
  
  
Jesse and James Get Betrayed  
  
  
  
After the team got their hands on the weed their only destination was straight back to the base. They had a feeling that that's where the boss was going to be found by the time they got back. The whole way there they argued amongst themselves on what the reward could be. The argument got so vicious and loud that Raichu had to crawl into one of their extra non inflated air balloons in order to rest from the brutal beating it gave that Pikachu. By the time they finally reached the base air landing pad both Jesse and James were hoarse and worn out from yelling. Yet, even though they were both tired Jesse and James they still continued to bicker. Their minds were so wrapped up in their argument they didn't notice that the base was strangely empty. Abandoned.   
  
The team made their way through the base (which was also almost empty) toward Giovanni's private office. Jesse (with Raichu clinging to her back) and James crept up toward the large iron door and knocked. There was no answer so Jesse knocked again. There was no answer.  
  
"I guess the boss isn't here," James thought out loud.  
  
As they turned to try another place where the boss could be Raichu heard the door slowly creak open.  
  
Raichu tapped Jesse on her head. "Raichu chu."  
  
Jesse turned and saw the open door. "James."  
  
James stopped.  
  
"The door is open." She told him as he too noticed the open door.  
  
James looked at Jesse. "Then we better go in."  
  
The team braced themselves and stepped inside.  
  
Inside they saw Giovanni sitting behind a huge wooden desk with his feet propped up on it speaking to someone on the phone.   
  
"I wonder who opened the door?" James whispered.  
  
"Who knows, " Jesse whispered back. "Let's get closer so we know he sees us."  
  
Except for the little bit of light from the desk lamp it was pretty dark in there. They were however able to see a few things despite the lack of light. A long leather couch over to the left, a small metal end table. To their right a large fish aquarium (with the light turn off for some reason) and a giant painting of the Earth over towards the back. And last but not least the team noticed a rather large white tiger skin lying on the floor in front of Giovanni's desk with the head facing toward them. The closer they walked in the better they were able to eavesdrop on Giovanni's conversation.  
  
"...........yes I know you said that it would take six weeks to input that part into the metal body, but hear what I'm saying. I want it done in six days." Giovanni paused. "Okay, Okay, let me just say this. You get that done when I want it and you will be able to keep your job. If you don't I will get rid of you and your whole team. And I don't just mean being laid off. Now you better get to work." And with that Giovanni slammed the receiver back on to the phone.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Giovanni lifted his legs off the desk and sat up looking straight towards them. The Team just froze. "I assume that you have brought me what I asked."  
Jesse stepped up from the group. "Yyyyeeeessss!" She said shakily as she reached back, grabbed the weed and held it out towards him.  
  
"Excellent." Giovanni grinned. "You can place it on the table other there." He pointed to the end table. Jesse obeyed. "Wonderful, you guys have done well. I predict big plans for you two."  
  
"Thank you sir." James and Jesse replied. Raichu was a little insulted that Giovanni didn't acknowledge it.   
  
"Now I have an scheduled meeting with another team." Giovanni said as he grabbed a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here, you deserve it." Giovanni held out the paper and Jesse took it.  
  
She held it up so James could see. I was a check for a large, generous amount of money.   
  
"Thank you sir." James said.   
  
"Now we will get out of your way." Jesse said. "Just let us know if there is anything more we can do for you."   
  
As soon as Jesse finished they all headed out the door and back into the base. Waiting by the door just as they exited was Butch and Cassidy. They smiled when they saw Jesse and James.  
  
Cassidy turned to Butch with her eyes still on the other team and pretended to whisper to him loud enough for Jesse and James to hear. "Looks like the boss finally gave them the boot."  
  
"It's about time." Butch replied.  
  
Jesse and James just smiled at each other and decided not to say anything and just watched Butch and Cassidy step into the office.   
  
"Little does those two know." Jesse said. "We just got a huge raise and they think we got fired."  
  
"Yeah." James started to laugh and Raichu just smiled.  
  
"Come on let's go." Jesse said, but just as they were about the leave they heard a huge crash coming from the office. "What was that!" Jesse shouted as she spun around towards the door.   
  
"I don't know Jess we better go see." James answered as they both turned and race toward the door.  
  
Jesse and James both crashed through the door just in time to see Butch and Cassidy threatening the boss.   
  
"What is going on here." Jesse demanded.  
  
"Well, it seems that our beloved boss has decided to fire all of his employees including us." Butch said.  
  
"But we can not allow this to happen and since the boss doesn't have his pokemon with him now we can have a few demands of our own."   
  
Giovanni slowly reached under his desk while they continued to argue.  
  
"We will not let you do this!" Jesse announced. "You will not threaten our boss anymore!"  
  
Giovanni stopped and backed his hand away. He looked quite interesting in where this was going.  
  
"Oh yeah," Butch said. "How are you gonna stop us?"  
  
"The only way we know how," James smiled. "With a pokemon battle."  
  
Jesse and Cassidy faced each other as they pull out their starting pokeballs.  
  
Cassidy start out with Fearow as Jesse calls out Arbok.  
  
Cassidy calls out the first order. "Fearow, peck attack!"  
  
Fearow dives down toward Arbok.  
  
"Arbok use your glare!" Jesse shouts as Arbok's eyes faded into a dark purple glow due to the attack. Fearow was stopped almost in midair. "Now, bite!" Arbok sprung up toward Fearow, clamped its mouth around its neck and pearced its teeth into the feathery skin of the bird. Fearow cries out in pain.  
  
"Fearow, come on you can beat that little garden snake." Cassidy shouted, very angrily.  
  
"Quick finish it off." Jesse calls out. "Tackle attack!"  
  
Arbok charges at Fearow, who is still unable to move after the glare, and hits it with a powerful tackle attack. Fearow falls at Cassidy's feet and she quickly calls it back.   
  
"Boy, I hate this bird." She puts the pokeball away and pulls out another one. "You better not fail me." She calls out Rhydon. "Attack!" Rhydon plows into Arbok with a take down attack." Arbok is thrown to Jesse's feet and she calls it back. She grabs a pokeball from James and calls out Victreebell.  
  
"Vine whip!" Jesse orders.   
  
"Rhydon you know what to do!" Cassidy shouts out.  
  
Victreebell attempts to use its vine whip but Rhydon grabs its vines and tosses the Victreebell off to the side.   
  
"Return!" Jesse calls back the pokemon. "Okay Raichu your up!"  
  
"Chu." Raichu dashes into battle.  
  
"A Raichu!" Cassidy laughs. "This will be fun to see. Now watch as my Rhydon completely squashes your little electric rat. Rhydon use your stomp attack!"  
  
"Raichu agility!" Jesse orders.  
  
Rhydon tried to attack Raichu, but Raichu's agility was too quick and it dodged Rhydon's every attack.  
  
"Now use your mega punch." Jesse ordered as Raichu pulled it's mighty paw back and struck Rhydon in the face with a powerful mega punch.   
  
Rhydon fell on to its back. It tried to lift itself up, but it couldn't and Cassidy had to call it back. "I can't believe your Raichu beat my Rhydon. It's practically impossible for an electric to beat a rock." Cassidy exclaimed. Giovanni smiled and nodded in agreement to what she had said.  
  
"Well, Raichu is special." Jesse bragged.  
  
"Chu," Raichu, of course, agreed with a wide, evil grin on its face.  
  
Cassidy frowned. "I will beat that smile off your face you puny electric rat." She pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it into battle. "I chose you."  
  
A Raticate appeared. "Raticate attack." The pokemon charged at Raichu.  
  
"Raichu use your agility." Raichu used its agility to dodge the Raticate's attack. "Now use your quick attack!"  
  
"Raticate, quick attack."   
  
The pokemon dodged each other's attacks until Raichu swung its tail under Raticate's feet causing the rat to trip.   
  
"Great, now use your Thunderbolt." Jesse called out as Raichu charged its electricity and released a mighty thunderbolt attack right into the Raticate.  
  
"Get up Raticate!" Cassidy ordered. "Get up NOW!" But Raticate had completely passed out. She called it back. "Fine!" Cassidy snapped. "We aren't through. You will pay for all of this." Butch and Cassidy walked out of the office.  
  
Giovanni smiled and clapped. "Bravo. That was very impressive."   
  
"Why thank you." Jesse said she gave Raichu a hug and patted it on the head.  
  
"Where did you get it? According to our records you only have 4 four pokemon." Giovanni asked.  
  
James stepped up to answer. "Actually sir we now have eight pokemon combined."  
  
"Really."  
  
James continued. "Yes, we have...well we have Raichu, Weezing, Arbok, Lickitung, Victreebel, Eevee, Dewgong........"  
  
"Nice," Giovanni interrupted.  
  
"....and we have a Dragonite," James finished.  
  
"Most impressive." Giovanni sat back down in his chair still behind his desk. "You two certainly have improved through out the years you have been working for me."  
  
"Why thank you sir." James said. "Of course we couldn't have done it without Raichu."  
  
"Of course," Giovanni smiled again. "I don't recall you answering my first question. Where did you find that magnificent creature?"  
  
"We actually, finally, snatched it for those little kids we had been following around for so long." Jesse explained.  
  
"I thought it was a Pikachu you two were after?" Giovanni questioned  
  
"It evolved." Jesse answered.  
  
"So this was the little shrimpy pikachu you were trying to steal for me."  
  
"Yes, we did have you in mind when we were after it but........" Jesse said.  
  
"So then technically," Giovanni smiled. "That pokemon belongs to me."  
  
"That's what we are trying to tell you sir this Raichu was the pokemon we were going to catch for you. But you see the thing is we got very attached to it and it is the main power that keeps this team succeeding." Jesse tried to explain as she tried to make her words as understandable as possible.  
  
"Are you saying no to me?" Giovanni asked rather sternly.  
  
"Well, if you want to put it that way then....yes I guess we are." Jesse answered back as Raichu slipped behind Jesse and held on to her legs.  
  
"Raichu is ours." James agreed.  
  
"I asked you for that Raichu." Giovanni stood up and pointed to the Pokemon. "And I want that Raichu. So you will give me that Raichu."  
  
"No." Jesse said.  
  
"Very well then." Giovanni slowly slipped his hand back under the desk. "If you want to do this the hard way." He pushed a secret button from under his desk and a huge net came crashing down onto the team. A dozen guards came in and secured their capture. "This Raichu belongs to me now." One of the guards grabbed Raichu by the tail and tossed it into a cage before Raichu could shock them. "And for them," Giovanni begun talking to the head of the guards, "lock them up in the basement and do not leave them unattended."  
  
"Yes sir," the guard replied as Jesse and James was pull out of the office and lead down into the basement.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jesse and James have been locked up in the basement for about two hours now and they were really concerned about the safety of Raichu.  
  
"Don't worry Jess," James tried to comfort her. "We'll brake out of here and rescue our pal."  
  
"Even if we could break out we have that monster over there watching us." Jesse cried.  
  
Over by the door to the basement stood a 51/2-foot Blastoise who was guarding the prisoners.   
  
"Well then we would just have to take care of that big dumb reptile."  
  
"Sounds like you have a plan."  
  
"I think I do." James pointed over to the wall by the door. "Look over there. The keys to our cell are hanging there by the door. So all we need to do is get the keys."  
  
"Oh is that all." Jesse said sarcastically. She looked up at James, but she could tell that he wasn't amused by her comment. "So how do we get them?"  
  
"Watch." James pulled out a pokeball, held it outside of the bars and released the pokemon. Dragonite appeared. "Dragonite attack that Blastoise."  
  
With a roar Dragonite charged at Blastoise and began to battle. James then quickly pulled out another one and released it outside of the bars. It was Eevee. "Eevee go grab those keys and try not to get in the way of the battle."   
  
"Veeee," Eevee obey orders and grabbed the keys while avoiding the pokemon.   
  
"Great job," James said as he scratched Eevee behind the ear and then called it back. He picked up the keys and unlocked the door. "Now to take care of that Blastoise." James looked up towards the battle. Dragonite had the Blastoise pinned up against the wall. "Dragonite slam it to the ground." James ordered as Dragonite carried it out. "Now use your Thunder attack!" Dragonite charged up the attack and released it onto the helpless Blastoise. Jesse grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it at the Blastoise just as the attack ended. Blastoise was pulled into the pokeball as it closed up. The ball shook or a few seconds and then was still. Blastoise was caught. James congratulated Dragonite and called it back as Jesse retrieved her pokeball.  
  
"Now let's go save Raichu," Jesse said as she put the pokeball away.  
  
"Okay," James said. "But you do realize that you just stole a stolen pokemon from the boss."  
  
"Well, he's not our boss anymore so why does it matter if we do steal it. He stole it first anyway."  
  
"Good point," James replied. "Now lets go."  
  
Jesse and James raced back to the office but to their disappointment there was no one there.  
  
"Where could they have gone," James said as he paced back and forth in the office.  
  
"I don't know." Jesse answered. "Where would the boss take a pokemon?"  
  
They then both looked at each other.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked.  
  
"I think so. The one place where Giovanni takes all his prized Pokemon is probably where they took Raichu."  
  
"The laboratory by his mansion." James answered as Jesse agreed.  
  
"Let's go." She said as they both headed toward the outside of the base.  
  
The second they stepped out James called out his Dragonite again. "Dragonite I chose you!" Dragonite appeared and James walked up to it. "Dragonite we need you to take us somewhere."  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile Giovanni was trying to get Raichu to listen to him.  
  
"Now I don't care if you miss those two idiots. You belong to me now so you better do as I say." Giovanni commanded as he reached over to a guard and took a long, leather whip from them.   
  
"Chu," Raichu answered as it stuck its tongue out at him.  
  
"Very well then." Giovanni said angrily as he raised the whip above his head. "Let's see if this changes your mind." Giovanni finished as he swung the whip down onto Raichu.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
James and Jesse leaped off of Dragonite before it had a chance to land and James quickly called it back. Since they landed in the font of the mansion they had to run all the way over to the west building before they could look for Raichu. Jesse and James got on their hands and knees and crawled up to one of the windows. Jesse peeked in.  
  
"See anything Jesse?" James asked as he took peek in.  
  
Giovanni was standing over Raichu. The pokemon was lying on its stomach by his feet. Raichu looked hurt and its eyes were watering up.  
  
"Poor Raichu, what is he doing to it?" Jesse whispered in shock.   
  
"Grrrrr," James clutched his fist. "He is going to pay for this. Come on." James grabbed Jesse by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to the entrance.   
  
James was walking briskly towards the door as Jesse tried to talk some sense into him.   
  
"Listen James your not gonna just march into the building, full of guards, and face our ex boss and demand for him to give back Raichu are you?" Jesse asked as they arrived at the door. James kicked the door in. "I can't believe your marching into the building, full of guards, and to face out ex boss and demand for him to give us our Raichu back."  
  
"GIVE US OUR RAICHU BACK GIOVANNI!" James demanded as Jesse just shook her head.  
  
"You are unbelievable." Jesse whispered as she stood behind James.  
  
Giovanni looked up. "Wow you two really have guts. It's too bad you two had to betray me. You two really had the potential to stay on my team. Unlike many of other employees that I fired, they were just were in the way."  
  
"We didn't betray you, you betrayed us!" Jesse shouted. "That is our Raichu and you stole it from us!"  
  
"Isn't that how I get all my pokemon?"  
  
"But not from the ones who are on your side." James shouted back.  
  
"I do what I need to in order keep this plan going." Giovanni explained. "Even if that means stealing from my own workers."  
  
"You can't do this!" James shouted as he charged at Giovanni and tackled him to the floor.  
  
While they were struggling, Jesse dashed over to Raichu and gently carried the pokemon out of danger. Giovanni's guards then joined in to help their boss. They grabbed a hold of James and pinned him to the ground.   
  
Raichu, still in Jesse's arms, opened its eyes and saw the trouble James got himself into.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Giovanni stood up from the floor and straightened out his suit. "You shouldn't have done that. Take care of him." Giovanni ordered as the guards slowly advanced on him.  
  
Raichu leaped out of Jesse's arms and fired a thundershock at James's attackers. Surprised by the sudden shock the guards abandoned their duty and ran out of the building.  
  
"Now that you don't have your goons." Jesse stepped up. "We are going to make a few demands."  
  
But Giovanni quickly interrupted. "You are forgetting one thing. Sure you have a lot of Pokemon with you and most likely more than me. However, you don't have this." Giovanni whistled as a loud roar answered him. His huge creation appeared ready for its master's next order. This is my Umbreosaur, and it is completely powered up thanks to the weed you had brought me.  
  
"That thing doesn't scare us!" James shouted.  
  
"It doesn't?" Jesse whispered to him.  
  
"No, it doesn't we can take it down." James pulls out two Pokeballs. He chooses Weezing and Victrebell.  
  
"You think that can defeat me!" Giovanni laughed. "Umbreosaur get them."  
  
The Umbreosaur attacked the two pokemon with a powerful tackle attack. The pokemon were completely out with the first attack. James called them back. Next he had Jesse call out her three Pokemon. And one by one they all fell to the Umbreosaur's attacks.   
  
James knew that he was running out of Pokemon. HE couldn't use Eevee, it would be too weak. James then chose Dragonite. "Dragonite use your water gun." Dragonite hit the Umbreosaur with its water gun but it had no effect. "Try your fire attack!" Again it had no effect. "Tackle attack!" James commanded as the Dragonite charged at the Umbreosaur. Dragonite struck Umbreosaur with the attack, but then bounced right off. James didn't know what to do.   
  
"Umbreosaur, use your dragon rage." Giovanni commanded as the Umbreosaur drew its head back and released the attack. Within a second or two Dragonite was down.  
  
Raichu was too injured to battle and Eevee was too weak. They were out of Pokemon.  
  
Giovanni smiled at them. "Who needs that Raichu anyway? I have my Umbreosaur, which is far more powerful than any other living pokemon. I don't need any other." Giovanni stepped away from them. "Umbreosaur, get rid of them!"  
  
The Umbreosaur approached them as they shook in fright. The creature got closer and closer. Too scared to run Jesse and James held each other in panic. Neither of them knew what to do. The creature got closer and closer. Both Jesse and James blacked out in fear. 


End file.
